Triple Shota Love Story
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Len yang keren, Lui yang baik, Piko yang polos (baca : baka), adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ini adalah cerita kehidupan mereka dalam mencari cinta *wedeh*. Bagaimana cerita ketiga sahabat sepershotaan(?) ini dalam kisah cintanya? Siapakah pasangan mereka? Rahasia 'dong. Yang kepo, silahkan dibaca. NOT YAOI! Pairing, LenxRin, LuixRing, PikoxMiki! Chapter 7 Update, minna-san-tachi!
1. Chapter 1 : Ame

**Summary :**

**Len yang keren, Lui yang baik, Piko yang polos (baca : baka), adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ini adalah cerita kehidupan mereka dalam mencari cinta *wedeh*. Bagaimana cerita ketiga sahabat sepershotaan(?) ini dalam kisah cintanya? Siapakah pasangan mereka? Rahasia 'dong. Yang kepo, silahkan dibaca. NOT YAOI!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (garing).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Not Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : HI-MIT-SU~ *plaked***

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito+Koyuki : Halo, minna-san!

Kaito : Kaito kembali dengan fic abalnya, lagi.

Koyuki : Seperti judulnya, tokoh utama kita di fic ini adalah, Len-kun, Lui-kun, dan Piko-kun, atau 'Triple Shota', untuk pendeknya.

Len : Siapa yang SHOTA!

Lui : Aku nggak SHOTA!

Piko : Kalian berisik tahu. AKU BUKAN SHOTA!

Len+Lui : KAU LEBIH BERISIK!

Kaito : Kalian semua berisik 'kok, santai aja (?).

Koyuki : Daripada kelamaan, langsung baca aja minna-san!

Kaito+Koyuki : Let's… start! *dor… dor… dor…*

* * *

**Chap 1 : Ame.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

'_Jrass…' 'Ctar!'_

Suara rintik hujan dan gemuruh petir, seakan menghasilkan melodi penenang. Menenangkan… Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menatap rintik hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi, sambil sesekali menyeruput _hot lemon tea_nya. Bau tanah yang tercampur air masuk ke indra penciumannya. Entah kenapa, bau itu membuatnya merasa… nyaman. Yah, pemuda beriris oranye ini memang menyukai suasana yang _agak_ melankolis.

Daun-daun terlihat lebih indah jika terkena air hujan. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan seulas senyum tipis. Jemarinya meraih pensil di dekatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengarsirkan ujung pensil itu di kertas putih yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya.

Goresan-goresan dari pensil itu menghasilkan sebuah pola. Pola-pola itu disatukan, menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang utuh. Dalam waktu kurang dari 7 menit, pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya. Di dalam kertas putih itu, terpampang gambar sebuah taman, dalam keadaan hujan. Walaupun hanya gambar hitam-putih, namun gambarnya itu sudah termasuk… indah.

"Selesai~" ujar pemuda itu girang.

"Apa yang selesai?" tanya pemuda di sebelahnya, sambil meminum jus pisangnya. Diangguki pemuda bersurai putih di samping pemuda pisang itu.

Laki-laki oranye itu tersenyum, lalu dia menunjukan hasil karyanya pada kedua temannya. Kedua temannya menatap hasil karya pemuda bersurai oranye itu. Pemuda berambut _honey blonde _itu menatap hasil karya sahabatnya, kemudian berkata, "Lui, kau… kayak perempuan."

"Mou, Len-kun! Aku 'kan cuma menggambar pemandangan saja!" jawab pemuda oranye yang dipangil 'Lui' tadi.

"Iya-iya, **Lui-chan**. Tapi, gambarmu itu agak… gimana… gitu. Iya 'kan, Piko?" ucap pemuda beriris _azure_ yang dipanggil 'Len'. Sementara laki-laki bersurai putih yang dipanggil 'Piko' tadi hanya mengangguk.

"P-Piko-kun juga! K-kalian berdua jahat!" ujar Lui, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Piko hanya menatap Lui datar. Lalu, bibirnya mengucapkan rangkaian kata, "Dasar **shota**."

Lui yang mendengarkan 'kata' mutiara itu langsung pundung di pojokan. Len hanya terkikik geli, menatap teman masa kecilnya yang bersikap 'mirip' perempuan itu. Piko menatap Len heran.

"Len, kau 'kan juga **shota**," katanya dengan wajah _innocent_ khasnya.

'_Jdeeerr!'_

Bagai tersambar petir, Len pun mengikuti aksi pundung sahabatnya. Lui pun menatap Piko.

"Piko-kun, kamu juga **shota**," ucap Lui.

Mendengar 'kata' keramat itu membuat Piko K.O. Yah, ketiga sahabat ini memang memiliki wajah shota. Shota, bagaikan nama tengah mereka. Mungkin karena itulah mereka akrab.

Lui kembali menatap hujan yang masih turun dari belakang kaca kantin. Len pun ikut memandang hujan yang masih berjatuhan ke atas bumi. Dia menghela nafas pelan, "Kapan 'ya hujannya berhenti," ujarnya pelan.

Piko menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, Len. Ini 'kan masih musim hujan, jadi wajar saja kalau hujan terus menerus," jawab pemuda beriris _emerald _itu.

Lui memandang kedua sahabatnya itu seraya berkata, "Tapi, hujan seperti ini pun ada berkahnya 'kan? Lihat saja tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu, mereka bagaikan menari di bawah hujan. Dan jika tanpa hujan, air akan mengering, dan kalian pasti tidak bisa minum. Jadi, jika kalian melihat sesuatu harus –"

"Iya-iya, Hibiki-sensei," ujar Piko memotong ceramah panjang Lui. Lui hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Len yang melihat Lui menggembungkan pipinya, langsung menyubit kedua pipi Lui dengan gemas.

"Um, Len, Lui, maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi 'FG' kalian memandangi kalian dengan darah keluar dari hidung," ucap Piko sambil menunju gerombolan cewek yang memandangi mereka sambil _nosebleed_.

Len pun langsung menghentikan aksi mencubit pipi Lui sambil cengengesan sendiri. Tiba-tiba, seperti teringat sesuatu, pemuda ber_ponytail_ itu langsung melangkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Piko yang melihat itu, langsung bertanya kemana Len akan pergi.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan," jawab Len sembari melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Halo~ Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku mempunyai rambut _honey blode _agak panjang dan kuikat _ponytail_, mataku berwarna _azure_, dan… aku ini… KEREN! Yah, aku memang keren 'kok! Suer, nggak bohong (Kaito : Len, kau itu SHOTA.)!

Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Untuk apa? Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku ke tempat itu. Beberapa hari ini, kakiku selalu membawaku ke tempat itu.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan ruangan bertuliskan '_Library_', menggeser pintu ruangan itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mengacuhkan semua pandangan yang tertuju padaku. Iris biru kehijauanku menangkap sosok mungil berpita putih besar sedang berjinjit di atas kursi. Tangan kirinya membawa beberapa buku, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk merapikan buku-buku itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terpeleset dari kursi yang sedang digunakannya untuk berpijak tadi. Spontan, aku langsung menangkapnya yang terjatuh. Entah karena apa, aku pun ikut terjatuh karena menangkapnya. Tapi, aku langsung memeluknya yang menyebabkan punggungku mencium lantai.

Aku mengaduh kesakitan, tetapi langsung melihat sosok yang tengah kupeluk saat ini.

"K-Kamine-san? Ka-kamu nggak a-apa-apa?" tanyaku terbata menahan keskitan.

Gadis di hadapanku langsung menatapku, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Eh! Kagamine-kun, tidak apa-apa 'kan?! A-apa ada yang sakit?! D-di mana yang sakit?! A-apa perlu kubawa ke UKS?!" tanyanya secara beruntun padaku.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya yang khawatir. Lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa 'kok. Kamu sendiri nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku balik padanya.

Dia mengangguk pelan, pandanganya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Aku tidak apa-apa 'kok," kataku padanya lagi.

Dia menghela nafas lega, "Yokatta… Apa Kagamine-kun mau membaca buku lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos, ingin rasanya kucubit pipinya. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku, mengingat banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Ah! Aku ingin membaca buku yang kemarin kamu perlihatkan padaku."

Dia mengangguk, lalu menyuruhku mengikutinya. Aku pun mengikuti di belakangnya, tetapi sebelumnya aku memberi _death glare_ pada FGku yang menatap Kamine-san sinis. Suara panggilan Kamine-san membuatku kembali mengikutinya.

Ehem, baiklah, dia Kamine Rin. Gadis ini sekelas denganku, tubuhnya bisa dibilang mungil untuk anak seumurannya. Dia memiliki rambut _honey blonde _sebahu, dengan mata biru kehijauan sepertiku. Dan dia selalu memakai 4 jepit untuk merapikan poninya, dan pita putih besar yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya. Jujur, menurutku pita putih itu cocok sekali dengannya. Dia terlihat… manis.

Saat berjalan, pandanganku tertuju ke arah jendela. Hujan. Kapan hujannya berhenti 'ya? Kalau hujan begini, terasa agak suram. Aku lebih suka cuaca berawan daripada hujan.

"Len? Sedang apa di sini?"

Aku menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Aku mendapati saudari kembarku sedang membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja. Kamu sendiri ngapain, Lenka?" tanyaku pada saudari kembarku, Kagamine Lenka.

"Aku cuma mengembalikan buk-"

"Kagamine-kun!"

Seorang gadis mungil berlari kecil ke arahku dan Lenka.

"Oh~~ Rin-chan 'ya~ Baiklah, semoga beruntung, Len~" gadis berkucir kuda itu langsung tersenyum menggoda, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa tertuduk malu. Apa maksudnya 'semoga beruntung, Len'?

"Kagamine-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kamine-san padaku.

"Iie, nandemonai…" jawabku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke jendela, menatap hujan yang masih membasahi bumi. Sampa-

'_Pets'_

-lampu tiba-tiba mati. Aku menatap datar ke atas, nampaknya mati listrik. Aku memperhatikan wajah Kamine-san yang tertunduk. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, dia pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"K-Kamine-san?"

"K-Kagamine-kun… g-gelap…" ucapnya lirih.

Ya, walupun ini masih siang, tapi di perpustakaan tanpa lampu tetap saja gelap. Aku langsung berasumsi, bahwa Kamine-san takut pada kegelapan. Entah inisiatif dari mana, aku langsung menggandeng tangan kanannya. Dia tampak kaget, tapi akhirnya membiarkanku menggandeng tangan kanannya. Tangan Kamine-san… hangat.

Sesampainya di depan perpustakaan, aku langsung melepaskan genggamanku.

"K-Kagamine-kun…?"

"G-gomen, tapi… kukira kau takut gelap…" ucapku lirih.

Dia menatapku. Akh! Baka Len! Mana ada orang yang takut gelap! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Arigatou…"

"Eh? Untuk?"

"Tadi, sudah membawaku keluar dari perpustakaan. A-aku memang takut… gelap…" ucapnya terdengar seperti lirihan di akhir.

"Rin-chan!" seorang gadis berambut biru muda memanggil Kamine-san.

"Ah, Ring-chan! Maaf 'ya Kagamine-kun, aku duluan, jaa nee~" ujarnya lalu pergi menuju gadis berambut biru muda itu.

Aku hanya memandangnya yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Ya, sebenarnya… aku dan Kamine-san sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas 4 SD. Dan… yah… kukira aku… menyukainya. Tapi, entah kenapa. Setiap aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, lidahku terasa kelu. Entah kapan, aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Hah… kapan 'ya aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku?" gumanku pelan. Lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

Aku menatap jendela dengan bosan. Pelajaran sejarah memang membosankan…

"Len-kun? Doushite?" tanya orang yang duduk di sebelahku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lui.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, "Nandemonai…"

Lui hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah sensei yang sedang mengajar. Piko? Dia tidur dengan nyamannya.

'_Teng… teg… teng…'_

Akhirnya, _bell_ pulang pun berbunyi. Entah kenapa, aku kembali menatap jendela, 'Masih hujan,' pikirku. Para siswa pun member salam kepada sensei, lalu sensei pun pergi.

Entah kenapa, aku masih memperhatikan hujan. Setelah sadar, aku langsung melangkah keluar kelas. Saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu bangunan sekolah, aku menangkap sosok berpita putih sedang menatap ke luar.

"Kamine-san?"

"Eh? Kagamine-kun, masih di sekolah?"

"Hm, kamu sendiri? Tidak pulang?"

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku lupa membawa payung…" ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian langsung melemparkan payungku ke arahnya.

"Eh? K-Kagamine-kun?"

"Pakai saja payungku, besok saja dikembalikan. Matta nee…" ujarku langsung berlari menerobos hujan.

Aku mendengar suara cemprengnya yang memanggil-manggilku, aku pun berhenti dan membalikan wajahku, lalu tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya diam… sampai akhirnya berteriak.

"ARIGATOU!"

Aku pun tersenyum kecil, "DOUITASHIMASHITE!"

* * *

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Akhirnya selesai~ Gimana reader? GaJekah? Abalkah? Anehkah? Sorry kalo jelek. –" Aku lagi ngelawan WB 'sih.

Koyuki : *giggling* Kaito-kun, kayaknya salah satu pairnya udah ketebak 'deh.

Piko : Hu-uh.

Lui : Ano, perasaanku kayaknya di chapter ini berpusat di Len-kun 'ya?

Kaito : Emang. Dan chapter depan berpusat di Lui.

Piko : Lha, aku?

Kaito : Chapter depannya lagi.

Len : Jadi, aku sama Rin?

Koyuki : Maybe…

Len : ?

Kaito : Baiklah~ R&R please~

Koyuki : R&R 'ya minna-tachi, supaya Kaito-kun semangat ngupdatenya!

* * *

**R&R?**

* * *

P.S. Kritik dan saran diterima. NO FLAME!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Butterfly Picture

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (garing).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Not Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : HI-MI-TSU~ *plaked***

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo, minna-san! Aku kembali! Apa ada yang kangen? *plak*

Triple Shota : Nggak ada 'tuh! XP

Kaito : Kalian jahat! T_T

Koyuki : Sabar 'ya, Kaito-kun. *meluk Kaito*

Len : Lupain aja dua orang itu.

Piko : *ngangguk*

Lui : Kali ini tentang aku~ X)

All : Happy reading minna-san(-tachi)~

* * *

**Don't Like? Click back!**

* * *

**Chap 2 : The Butterfly Picture.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Lui menatap jendela dengan malas. Kedua iris orennya menyorot datar. Dengan sabar, dia menantikan saat dimana pelajaran Sejarah yang membuatnya bosan setengah mati, berakhir. Pemuda berambut oranye ini menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dia menoleh ke bangku di sebelah kirinya, tampak Len sedang menguap. Dia yakin, pasti bosan. Kepalanya menoleh ke meja belakangnya, menatap sesosok pemuda berambut salju yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ahogenya yang biasanya membentuk huruf 'P', menjadi lurus saat pemuda itu tidur. Terkadang Lui heran, kenapa temannya yang satu ini tidak pernah ketahuan saat tidur di dalam kelas.

'_Teng… teng… teng…'_

Suara bell pertanda pelajaran sejarah selesai telah berbunyi. Membebaskan _character _shota kita dari kebosanan. Lui langsung memasukan buku sejarahnya, bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Lui langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah menuju Ruang Music. Begitu pula dengan siswa-siswa lainnya.

* * *

Gadis itu menatap datar _juice blueberry _di hadapannya. Sesekali, gadis bermanik sewarna langit itu mengaduk-aduk _juice_ pesanannya, dan bukannya meminumnya. Malas. itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai biru langit panjang semata kaki itu. Ya, tidak ada yang menarik untuk gadis itu. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek, mengeluarkan CO2 dari tubuhnya. Padandangannya beralih ke sosok berpita putih yang tengah menyantap _ice cream _jeruknya. Lalu, beralih lagi ke sosok bersurai merah _cherry_ yang sedang memakan _cherry short cake_nya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, gadis itu pun meminum _juice_nya. Saat gadis itu tengah asik menikmati _juice_nya, teman berpitanya membuka suara.

"Miki-chan, Ring-chan, apa kalian senggang sore ini?" tanya gadis berpita itu kepada kedua temannya.

Sang gadis bersurai merah yang dipanggil Miki, menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu, "Em… kupikir aku senggang."

"Aku kosong. Ada apa, Rin-chan?" tanya gadis satunya, Ring.

Gadis bersurai _honey blonde _yang dipanggil Rin itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu… gimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan!?" seru Rin dengan nada riang.

Ring dan Miki berpandangan sejenak, "Boleh, kemana?" tanya Miki polos.

Rin menaruh telunjuknya di depan dagu, berpikir. Ring pun membuka suaranya, "Gimana kalau ke toko buku?" usulnya.

"Ide bagus 'tuh. Kebetulan aku mau beli novel YAOI lagi," ucap Miki.

"Aku setuju aja 'deh. Dan Miki, hobimu itu jelek…" ujar Rin _sweatdrop_, sementara Miki hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ring yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya kembali membuka suara, "Dasar fujoshi. Ngomong-ngomong, Rin-chan mau beli buku apa?"

"Novel _romance_… _straight_," ucap Rin sambil menekankan kata '_straight_', karena tahu Miki akan menimpali dengan kata 'Yaoi'. "Ring-chan sendiri?" tanya Rin.

"Hmm… saat ini aku sedang ingin membaca novel _horror_," ucap Ring sambil menyeruput _juice_nya. Ini 'kok pada beli mau novel semua 'ya? Entahlah, author juga heran.

Sementara ketiga gadis itu sedang mebicarakan acara mereka, kita tengok ke tempat lain di mana ada tiga cowok imut-imutnya.

* * *

**~SHOTA~**

* * *

"Baiklah…"

"Hmm…"

"Kita mulai…"

Ketiga tokoh utama kita saling berpandangan dengan tatapan… tidak ada yang mau kalah. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Piko memutar sebuah penggaris besi yang sudah ditekuk. Dan…

"Haha! Len, _truth or dare_?" ucap Piko saat ujung penggaris itu menunjuk ke arah Len. Ya, mereka bertiga sedang main _Truth or Dare_ di dalam kelas yang sepi.

"Ugh… _dare_!"

Piko dan Lui saling bertukar pandangan. Kemudian seringai muncul di wajah shota mereka (Piko+Lui : Aku nggak shota!). "Len-kun kau harus… _crossdresing _dan kami memfotomu~" ucap Lui dengan wajah polos tapi sangat nakal.

"APA! Kalian gila!? Aku nggak mungkin melakukan hal itu di sekolah!" bentak Len pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Di rumahmu juga boleh 'kok~" tambah Piko dengan seringai.

"Ugh, _fine_!" ujar Len menyerah.

Len pun langsung memutar kembali penggaris itu. Dan sang penggaris menunjuk ke arah… Lui! Sebuah senyum licik terbentuk di wajah shotanya.

"Lui-**chan**, _truth or dare_?" tanya Len dengan menekankan kata '-chan'. "_Dare_!"

Len dan Piko saling berpandangan, dan seringai licik kembali terlihat.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis ber_ponytail_ sedang berjalan dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Gdis itu melangkah melewati kelas Len dkk. Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dari kelas itu.

"_L-Len-kun, P-Piko-kun, ja- ah! Ha~ hahaha~ Ah~ henti…kan… ahahaha~"_ desahan itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga gadis itu.

Satu kata yang membuatnya terpaku adalah 'Len'. Nama saudaranya sendiri. Dengan cepat gadis itu menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari, Lui-__**chan**__~ Piko, pegang dia kuat-kuat!"_

"_Aye sir!"_

"_Len-kun… j-jangan… ah~ aha-hahaha…" _

Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang di degarnya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Len! Apa yang kau la-ku-kan…?" gadis itu terdiam saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Baiklah, ia melihat Piko yang memegangi Lui dari belakang, dan Len yang sedang menggelitiki Lui.

Len yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung menengok ke arah gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. "Aneue? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Gadis itu, Lenka, hanya mematung di tempat, "Ahahaha, tidak ada apa-apa… A-aku duluan 'ya, jaa…" dalam sekejap Lenka langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

Len menengok ke arah Lui, "Pasti gara-gara suaramu, Lui."

"Eh, emang suaraku tadi kenapa?"

"Kayak cewek diperkosa…" ucap Len.

"Emangnya suara cewek diperkosa kayak gitu?" tanya Piko dengan wajah polosnya, Len dan Lui pun saling bertatapan, "Maaf, kamu belum cukup umur," ujar mereka bersamaan, Piko hanya bisa bingung di tempat.

'_Teng… teng… teng…'_

Suara _bell _yang berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Para murid pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing, dan _Triple_ Shota pun duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak berapa lama setelah semua murid masuk ke kelas, seorang sensei berambut _blonde _dengan syal kuning melilit lehernya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!"

"Selamat siang, sensei!"

Sang sensei berambut _blonde _itu berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah, siapkan alat gambar kalian. Tugas kalian kali ini adalah menggambar apa saja yang ada di lingkungan sekolah, waktu kalian 40 menit. Dimulai dari… sekarang!" (Kaito : Kok kaya acara M*st*r Ch*f?)

Spontan saja semua murid cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas mereka, mencari sesuatu untuk digambar. Len menguap, "Menggambar bukanlah keahlianku. Lui, ban-"

"Dia sudah keluar kelas dari tadi," ucap pemuda berahoge itu.

"Akh, sial!" gerutu Len.

* * *

**Ring POV**

* * *

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga lantai dua, menuju ke kantin. Kenapa? Di dekat kantin ada sebuah kolam kecil lengkap dengan pancuran. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menggambar itu.

Aku berhenti melangkah di depan pancuran itu. Dengan perlahan, aku menggoreskan ujung pensilku di sebuah kertas putih. Dengan perlahan, goresan-goresanku membentuk sebuah kesatuan. Aku tersenyum ketika memperhatikan ikan di kolam itu. Sesekali dia meloncat seakan bahagia.

Pandanganku teralih ketika melihat seseorang berjongkok dengan buku gambar dan pensil di tangannya, di depan taman bunga. Oh iya, di dekat kolam ini ada sebuah taman bunga. Tidak besar 'sih, tapi cukup indah.

Kembali ke cerita, pemuda berambut oren itu memandang taman bunga itu, tangannya menggerakkan pensil di atas buku gambar. Sepertinya dia menggambar bunga? Entah kenapa, aku merasa penasaran dengan gambar laki-laki itu.

Aku mendekati laki-laki itu dengan berjinjit, agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah sampai di belakang laki-laki itu, aku mencoba melihat apa yang digambarnya, tapi tidak bisa, terhalang oleh kepalanya.

"Ah, pegal…" cowok itu berguman pelan.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu berdiri dan… _'Jdug!'_ kepalanya menjedut daguku.

"AWW!" rintihku sambil memegangi daguku.

"I-itai. Ah, gomennasai, Suzune-san!" ucapnya sambil meminta maaf.

"Iie, salahku juga 'kok!" ucapku padanya.

Ya… memang salahku juga 'kan?

"Ano, sedang apa di sini? Apa mau menggambar taman bunga?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak, kamu sendiri sedang menggambar bunga 'ya?" tanyaku. 'Bodoh! Sudah jelas dia menggambar bunga!' runtukku dalam hati.

Dia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak aku tidak menggambar bunga. Aku menggambar hewan kesukaanku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa hewan kesukaanmu, Hibiki-kun?" tanyaku padanya. AKH! Kenapa aku jadi kepo? Author, apa yang kau lakukan padaku (Kaito : Enggak ada.)!?

Wajahnya menunjukan rona merah samar, tapi tetap tersenyum, "Ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukan gambar di buku gambarnya.

Aku terperangah, kagum. Gambarnya adalah seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang menghisap _nectar_ bunga. Benar-benar indah. Walaupun hitam-putih, gambarnya terasa hidup.

_Wait_! Kupu-kupu? Hewan kesukaanku? OMG! Jangan bilang kalau dia…

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan… uh… gimana 'gitu. Dia sepertinya menyadari tatapan anehku. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil, "Kamu berpikir aku aneh 'ya, Suzune-san?"

Aku hanya mengirim tatapan yang mengatakan 'YA'. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Apa yang lucu? Apa dia mentertawakanku?

"Hah… hah… maaf… Aku kelepasan," ujarnya saat sudah berhenti tertawa, "Jadi, kamu menganggapku aneh?" aku menggangguk.

"Yah, memang kebanyakan orang menganggapku aneh karena ini…"

"Memangnya kenapa kamu menyukai kupu-kupu," tanpa kusadari pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku. Tapi, 'ya… aku memang penasaran.

"Karena… kenapa 'ya? Um… gimana jelasinnya?" dia menaruh telunjuk di depan dagu, berpikir.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia menepuk tangannya sendiri, "Karena aku suka polanya."

Aku terdiam. Lalu? Kenapa? "Ternyata cuma menyukai polanya. Apa ada yang lain?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

Aku meruntuki kebodohanku berbicara seenaknya. "Memang. Tapi, goresan mempesona pada sayap kupu-kupu bukan sembarang warna. Mereka mengandung arti, warna yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Warna-warna itu perlu pengorbanan untuk mengarsirnya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena kupu-kupu terlahir dalam bentuk ulat. Binatang melata yang umumnya dibenci. Dan ulat harus berhenti beraktivitas, mengurung diri dalam kepompong. Seperti… terpenjara demi menyempurnakan metamorfosa ke bentuk yang berbeda. Sisi lain darinya. Saat memikirkan itu, aku merasa kalau kupu-kupu itu hebat. Dia bisa melewati semuanya dan menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah seperti sekarang. Itu… yang membuatku menyukai kupu-kupu…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Wajahku terasa panas melihat senyumnya. Aku menepis semua pikiran-pikiran yang masuk ke kepalaku, "Kukira kamu cuma menyukai pola di sayapnya saja…" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku meruntuki kebodohanku lagi. Dia hanya melempar senyum kepadaku. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku melihat gambaranmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, eh! Iya! Boleh," aku pun menunjukan gambaranku kepadanya.

Dia memandang gambarku dengan takjub, "Sugoi, Suzune-san. Gambarmu bagus sekali."

"A-ariga…tou…" jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku. A-aku kenapa 'sih? Perasaan apa ini?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Semua murid sudah kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Mereka menunjukan hasil karya mereka kepada sang sensei. Dan Lui mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran kali ini, mengalahkan Ring yang biasanya mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Tak lama kemudian, _bell _pertanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Mereka pun memberi salam kepada sensei dan pulang. Terlihat Ring yang masih ada di kelasnya sendirian. Dia merasa agak kecewa karena gambarannya kalah dengan milik Lui.

Tapi… ada perasaan aneh di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang baru ia rasakannya. Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh… senyuman seorang Hibiki Lui.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : *ngelirik atas* Kok GaJe 'ya?

Lui : Siapa bilang enggak GaJe… -"

Kaito : Yah, maaf. Aku 'kan banyak tugas, ulangan, dan tes ujicoba. Jadinya gini 'deh.

Len : Alah, ngeles aja bisanya.

Piko : Pertama Len, terus Lui, berarti chapter depan Piko 'dong?

Koyuki : *ngangguk* Iya, chapter depan Piko-kun~

Kaito : Bales review dulu, ah~

* * *

**ame-yukitoccha :**

Kaito : Judul dan ceritanya menarik? *sujud sukur*

Koyuki : Gimana 'ya? Ketauan 'deh~ Emang pairnya LenxRin, LuixRing, dan PikoxMiki. Tau darimana? Dukun 'ya? *innocent* *puk (nggak tega ngeplak)*

Kaito : Ini sudah update, dan terimakasih review dan penasarannya~

* * *

Kaito : Udah kelar~

Koyuki : Anyway, R&R?

All : R&R, minna-san!

* * *

**Mind to R&R**

* * *

Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima. NO FLAME!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Lost Child

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (garing).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Not Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : LenxRin, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, and many more (kayaknya *plak*).**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Yo, minna-san(-tachi)~

Kaito : Aku update!

Piko : Sekarang giliran Piko~

Koyuki : Daripada kebanyakan ngomong, silahkan baca minna-san-tachi~

Triple Shota : Happy reading!

* * *

**Don't Like? Click back!**

* * *

**Chap 3 : The Lost Child.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama dengan _chapter_ sebelumnya, tiga orang gadis sedang berjalan secara berdampingan. Sebut saja yang berambut biru langit Ring, yang berpita Rin, dan yang memiliki ahoge berbentuk angka '2', Miki. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah stasiun. Setelah membeli tiket, ketiga gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, menunggu kereta mereka.

Sambil menunggu kereta mereka, Rin dan Ring mengobrol tentang, 'Bagaimana bisa Ring kalah dengan Hibiki', sedangkan Miki hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Rin yang penasaran dengan Miki yang sedang serius menatap layar ponsenya bertanya, "Miki, sedang apa? Kayaknya serius banget?"

Miki tersenyum, "Sedang membaca FF YAOI~" ucapnya riang.

Sedangkan Rin dan Ring hanya menunjukan wajah yang seolah berkata 'Hah?'. Ring menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Furukawa Miki, sebaiknya sembuhkan hobi anehmu itu…"

Mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu, Miki mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Biarin 'dong! Lagian, jadi fujoshi nggak buruk 'kok! Coba 'deh sekali! Dijamin pasti nambah lagi!" ucap Miki sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Ucapanmu itu seperti penjual makanan. 'Coba sekali, dijamin tambah'…" ujar Rin sweatdrop.

Ring mengangguk, "Dan Miki, kalau nanti kamu punya pacar 'gimana? Mau suruh dia ngeyaoian ama cowok lain?" kata Ring dengan nada menggoda.

"Mungkin akan kucoba… Tapi… 'ya nggak gitu juga Ring!" jawab Miki.

'_Attention please, the train will be arriving soon at platform 1…'_

Suara cantik _operator _stasiun terdengar, membuat ketiga gadis itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Ketiga gadis itu langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut. Sementara itu, di stasiun yang sama, tapi di gerbong yang berbeda, tiga mahluk bergender laki-laki, tapi memiliki wajah manis seorang gadis, sedang duduk rapi di bangku kereta. Sebut saja Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, dan Utatane Piko.

Ketiga pemuda berwajah shota itu saling mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu. Yang bikin heran, Piko itu pake _headset_, tapi dia bisa ngobrol nyambung. Setelah lima menit menunggu, mereka sampai di tujuan mereka. Ketiga pemuda shota itu turun dari kereta itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan secara beriringan menuju ke suatu tempat. Kemana? Kita ikutin aja.

Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan di daerah pertokoan yang agak ramai. Mereka bertiga masuk ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Langkah kaki mereka bertiga membawa mereka masuk ke sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan _game_. Ya, mereka ada di _Game Center_.

Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Piko agar pergi ke _Game Center_. Biasa. Piko itu seorang _gamer_. Kalo kalian ingin pinjam kaset _game_, silahkan pinjam pada Piko. Oh iya, Piko itu juga pintar dalam mengoprasikan _computer_.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam _GC _(Kaito : Singkantan _Game Center_.), Len dan Piko langsung melesat memilih permainan, sedangkan Lui hanya duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Piko, kita main itu 'yuk!" ucap Len sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan menembak.

"Oke, Piko pasti akan mengalahkan Len!" ujar Piko percaya diri.

"Heh, kita lihat saja!" seru Len.

Mereka berdua pun langsung melesat menutu permainan itu. Mau tau nggak? Dari pandangan _author_, Len sama Piko kayak orang pacaran (LenPiko : BAKAITO!). Lui yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian mengambil sebuah _novel_ dari tasnya. Yah… dari pada nggak ada kerjaan lebih baik baca _novel _'kan?

* * *

Lui memandang dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan ngos-ngosan. Baiklah, mereka bertiga sedang istirahat di sebuah _café_ di dekat _GC_. Lui dengan santainya meminum _strawberry juice_nya, Len yang menikmati _parfait_nya, dan Piko yang makan es krim _blueberry_.

Setelah 6 menit mereka bertiga masih duduk-duduk di _café_ tersebut. Yah, mereka masih memikirkan akan pergi ke mana lagi. Maklum, besok hari Minggu, jadi mereka bebas malam ini. Piko melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka 4 P.M. Masih terlalu dini untuk pulang.

Terlalu lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Lui membuka suaranya, "Ano, Len-kun, Piko-kun, aku mau ke toko buku dulu. Mau ikut?" tanya Lui pelan.

Piko dan Len langsung menatap Lui dengan tatapan _sparkling-sparkling_. Lui hanya _sweatdrop_. Sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju toko buku, tentu saja sudah membayar makanannya.

* * *

Sepasang mata merah itu menatap kumpulan buku yang ada di hadapannya. _Well_, kalau kalian liat _cover_nya, kalian pasti tau buku apa yang dilihat Mki. Yup. Seratus buat kalian yang nggak menjawab (All : Hah?). Miki sekarang sedang memperhatikan _novel-novel_ yaoi yang terpajang di hadapannya. Baiklah, karena _author_ males perhatiin 'tuh fujoshi, kita liat Rin dan Ring aja 'yuk.

Rin sedang memperhatikan Ring yang dari tadi sibuk melihat-lihat di kumpulan _novel_ _horror_. Padahal, Rin tahu kalau Ring nggak bisa menangani hal-hal macam itu. Miki yang tampaknya sudah selesai memilih _novel_, menghampiri Rin yang masih memperhatikan Ring.

"Rin, kamu sudah selesai memilih?" tanya gadis beriris _cherry_ itu.

Gadis berpita putih itu mengangguk. Miki mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai biru langit semata kaki, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku _horror_ dengan tubuh agak bergetar. Seringai jahil muncul di wajah gadis itu. Perlahan, dia mendekati Ring, dan langsung menutup kedua mata Ring dengan tangannya.

"Suzune Ring…" ujarnya dengan nada parau. Dan…

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Ring yang kaget, atau takut, langsung menjerit dengan suara lengkingan yang dapat membuat semua orang di toko itu menatapnya sambil menutup telinga mereka.

Ring hanya membukuk sambil meminta maaf kepada para pembeli lainnya. "Furukawa Miki!" geram Ring.

"Ring, Miki sudah kabur beberapa detik yang lalu…" ujar Rin santai.

Ring hanya mengumpat pelan. Sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang berjarak jauh dari dua orang itu. Miki langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah merasa aman.

Miki mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau sedang menengok kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Entah karena apa, Miki mendekati anak, yang kelihatannya, berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Ada apa dik? Mencari sesuatu?" tanya Miki ramah.

Anak itu menoleh ke arah Miki, menunjukan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, "Onee-san… a-aku t-terpisah dari onii-san dan onee-sanku…" ucap anak itu dengan suara bergetar.

Miki memperhatikan anak itu dengan pandangan iba. Matanya sembab, menandakan ia sudah lama menangis. Miki menepuk kepala anak itu lembut.

"Mau onee-san bantu mencarikan kakakmu?" tanya Miki lagi.

Mata anak itu membulat, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah manisnya. Ia mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Miki menepuk kedua tangannya, "Baiklah! Ayo kita cari!"

Miki dan anak itu langsung melangkah, mencari kakak anak hijau itu. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, Miki dan anak itu beristirahat sejenak.

"Oh iya, kira-kira di mana kamu terpisah dengan kakak-kakakmu… um…"

"Ryuuto. Mereka biasanya memanggilku Ryuu-kun."

"Baiklah, Ryuu-kun, di mana terakhir kali kamu bersama kakakmu?" tanya Miki lagi.

Ryuuto berpikir sejenak, "Kalau tidak salah di tempat yang banyak benda-benda elektronik."

Miki menaruh telunjuk di depan dagunya. Sebuah tempat langsung terbesit di benaknya. Dengan cepat, gadis berusia 13 tahun itu menarik Ryuuto ke tempat yang diperkirakannya, _GC_ dan _CC _(_Computer Center_).

Kedua orang itu sudah memeriksa di _GC_, namun nihil. Kini, Miki dan Ryuuto melangkah menuju _CC_. Sesampainya di depan _CC_, Miki langsung berjalan dengan cepat. Entah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan atau karena apa, gadis itu tanpa sejanga menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang menenteng barang belanjaannya.

Karena tidak seimbang, atau karena pemuda itu lebih kuat darinya, Miki langsung oleng. Dia memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit yang akan dirasakannya. Secara sigap, pemuda bersurai putih salju yang ditabrak oleh Miki langsung menangkap tubuh gadis itu, sekaligus menangkap belanjaannya.

Merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh menopang tubuhnya, Miki langsung membuka matanya. Matanya membulat menatap sosok yang dikenalinya, dengan rambut putih salju, sepasang _emerald_, dan sebuah antena yang membentuk huruf 'P'.

"U-Utatane...!"

"F-Furukawa… P-Piko rasa sudah tidak- WAH!"

'_Brug'_

Kedua orang itu pun terjatuh. Dikarenakan tangan Piko yang tidak kuat menyangga tubuh Miki. Alhasil, Miki jatuh terlebih dahulu, lalu Piko menimpanya, tepatnya kepala Piko menimpa **ehem**dada**ehem** Miki.

"HE-HENTAI!"

Miki langsung melempar pemuda berambut putih itu. Pemuda itu mengarah ke Len dan Lui yang memang bersama dengannya. Lui yang secara refleks sudah lebih dulu menghindar. Alhasil, Piko menabrak Len.

"Onee-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryuuto kepada Miki. Miki mengangguk pelan.

"Furukawa-san? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye yang tak lain adalah Lui.

"Hibiki?" gadis itu menyerit, menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mendekati gadis beriris merah itu, diikuti Len dan Piko. Lui dan Miki berbicara sesaat. Miki pun menceritakan tentang Ryuuto kepada ketiga pemuda itu. Len, Lui, dan Piko saling bertatapan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

"Furukawa-san, bagaimana kalau kami bertiga membantumu?" tanya Lui sopan.

Miki menatap ketiga pemuda itu, "Hontou?"

Piko mengangguk sebagai jawaban, bagitu pula Len.

* * *

Di sinilah kita, bersama tiga orang _character_ kita, Piko, Miki, dan Ryuuto. Yah, sebenarnya Miki menjaga jarak dari Piko karena kejadian tadi. Piko? Dia 'sih cuek-cuek aja.

Selama pencarian, Miki tak henti-hentinya berguman, "Apa-apaan 'sih dia? Dadaku 'kan bukan bantal untuk ditiduri." Kira-kira begitulah isi gumanan Miki.

"Bukan bantal 'kok. Lebih mirip papan irisan…" ucap Piko polos dengan santainya.

Miki mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke Piko dengan tatapan membunuh, "Siapa yang kau bilang papan irisan?"

"Eh, kau," jawab Piko polos. Dan…

'_Brag, brug, prang!'_

_-Skip this bloody scene please-_

"Itu untuk mengejekku 'datar'," ujar Miki sambil membunyikan jarinya.

Sementara Piko sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, "Apa salahku…?"

Ryuuto menatap Piko, "Onee-sannya Ryuuto juga begitu."

'_Kruyuk'_

Ryuuto memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. Miki yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil, begitu pula Piko. Pemuda itu menyuruh Ryuuto dan Miki menunggu di tempat ini sebentar, kemudian pemuda itu pergi, Miki hanya menatap heran.

Setelah beberapa menit, pemuda itu kembali dengan sebuah plastik di tangan kirinya. "Ini Ryuuto, Furukawa," ucap Piko sambil memberikan dua potong taiyaki kepada Ryuuto dan Miki.

Ryuuto langsung menerimanya dan memakannya dengan senang hati. "Aku tidak lapar…" ucap Miki datar.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Tapi kau terlihat lapar 'lho."

"Aku ti-"

'_Kruyuk'_

Perut Miki berbunyi saat dia sedang berdebat dengan Piko. Wajah gadis itu memerah, sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Piko hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, lalu memberikan taiyaki di tangannya kepada gadis itu. Dengan malu-malu dia mengambil taiyaki itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil menikmati tiap gigit taiyaki yang mereka bawa. Piko menatap Miki yang sudah selesai memakan taiyakinya. Miki yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung menoleh. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika bertemu dengan kedua _manic emerald_ Piko. Perlahan Piko mendekatkan tangannya ke bibir mungil Miki, membuat gadis itu semakin deg-degan.

"Ini, ada sisa coklat di bibirmu. Haha," ucap Piko santai.

Miki hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh! Onii-san, onee-san!" Piko dan Miki langsung dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan Ryuuto. Dua orang berambut hijau langsung menghampiri mereka.

Sang gadis berambut hijau pendek dengan bandana langsung memeluk Ryuuto. "Ryuuto! Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa! Aku khawatir!"

"Gumi, Ryuuto bisa mati kehabisan nafas…" ujar pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Gumi pun langsung melepaskan _deathhug_nya. "Ara, Furukawa-san, Utatane? Kenapa kalian bersama Ryuuto?"

Miki pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada Gumi dan pemuda berkaca mata itu, Gumiya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Miki, Gumi langsung berterima kasih dengan amat sangat super lebay. Sedangkan Gumiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah itu mereka berdua pulang dengan Ryuuto.

Miki dan Piko menatap pasangan hijau yang mulai menghilang. Angin berhembus di antara mereka , menerbangkan helaian-helaian daun yang berjatuhan dan beberapa keopak bunga sakura. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura membelai kedua insane itu, melarutkan mereka dalam lautan sakura.

"Kirei…" guman Miki, tapi dapat terdengar oleh Piko.

"Hmm. Tapi Furukawa juga cantik 'kok," ujar Piko santai dengan senyuman terukir di wajah polosnya.

Wajah Miki memerah dibuatnya. Dengan cepat, dia langsung melempar beberapa helai bunga sakura kepada pemuda itu, menutupi wajah pemuda itu, "Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" bentaknya.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan helaian bunga sakura yang menutupi pandangannya, tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

"Hmm, cepat sekali perginya," kembali, wajah polo situ dihiasi oleh seulas senyum manis, "Dia benar-benar… menarik…" ya, hanya kata itu yang dapat mendiskripsikan gadis itu 'kan, Piko?

Pemuda itu langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui olehnya, gadis berambut merah itu masih berada di belakang sebuah bangunan. Jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak dengan kencang. Apa ini? Sesauatu yang baru dirasakannya. Perasaan baru baginya.

Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah dari tempat itu. Ah… mereka tidak tahu. Bahwa 'sihir sakura akan menyatukan mereka'.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Tambah GaJe aja 'nih. –"

Piko : Aku… bloon. T^T

Lui : Sabar, Piko-kun.

Len : *ngangguk*

Koyuki : Bales review 'ah~

* * *

**Adelia-chan **:

Kaito : Iya, Lui emang jago gambar di sini.

Koyuki : Ini updatanya. Arigatou review dan favnya. :)

* * *

**Tsunneko Mai-chan** :

Kaito : Yo juga, Mai-san. Nggak apa-apa. Ada yang baca aja udah seneng. X)

Koyuki : Gomen buat typonya. Moga-moga chapter ini nggak ada~

Miki : Yay, sesame FUJO. *tos sama Mai-san.

Lui : Ano, berkepengetahuan? Mungkin manksudnya berpengetahuan. :D

Kaito : Romancenya udah ditambahin sedikit, semoga memuaskan. Thanks for review~

* * *

**ame-yukitoccha** :

Koyuki : Ini updatenya. Makasih reviewnya.

* * *

**Lon Noah** :

Kaito : Yo, Lon-san. Typo nggak ada? Padahal ada 'lho. Ini TRIPLE SHOTANYA! XD

Koyuki : Arigatou for your review~ ^^

* * *

**anime. lovers4ever** :

Kaito : *dorong triple shota ke anime. lovers4ever*

* * *

Kaito : Fyuh. Pegel. Koyuki~ Bawain Miruku-chan~

Koyuki : Hai, Kaito-kun~

Triple Shota : Anyway, review minna-san?

Kaito+Koyuki : Review minna-san-tachi~ X3

* * *

**~R&R~**

* * *

Like usual, no flame. Kritik dan saran diteriam~ :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Liontin

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (garing).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Not Yaoi Pair, Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : LenxRin, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, and many more (kayaknya *plak*).**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Halo~ Minna-san(-tachi)~

Kaito : Aku update! Padahal banyak latihan ujian. Hahahaha! XD *murid macam apa ini?*

Koyuki : *giggling* Gimana hasilnya kemarin?

Kaito : Lumayan… Cuma MTKnya mepet… T_T

Triple Shota : Baka.

Lui : Hehe, silahakan membaca, minna-san~

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chap 4 : Liontin.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Lui berlari-lari kecil menuju sekolahnya. Kenapa Lui berlari? Padahal jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 6.30 A.M. Ya, memang kebiasaan Lui berangkat pagi, walaupun tidak piket, sekalian olahraga. Kembali ke cerita, Lui yang berlari kecil akan belok di perempatan. Satu hal yang dia tidak tahu, dari arah lain, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _pendek juga berlari kecil ke arah yang sama dengan Lui.

Dan tabrakkan pun tak bisa terhindarkan. Kedua remaja itu pun terjatuh dengan bokong mereka terlebih dahulu mencium tanah. Mereka berdua mengaduh, pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menatap Lui.

"K-kau… Hibiki Lui dari kelas 7…" pemuda itu berujar dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Lui menatap laki-laki itu, "Ano… bukankah Anda Akita Nero-senpai? Fuku Kaichou?"

Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya, "Ya, itu benar. Akita Nero, kelas 8, Fuku Kaichou!" ucap lelaki itu dengan bangga.

Lui pun ikut bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian, pemuda itu langsung membungkuk, "Gomenasai, Akita-senpai. Hontou ni gomenasai…" ucap Lui dengan nada menyesal.

Nero yang melihat itu hanya salah tingkah, sampai akhirnya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan diulangi lagi…" ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Lui.

Lui tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi, langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

Lui membuka pintu kelasnya, kosong. Memang. Karena Lui selalu menjadi yang pertama tiba di kelasnya. Dia pun meletakkan tasnya di kursinya, yang terletak di dekat jendela. Dia melihat keadaan kelasnya. Agak kotor. Lui pun mengambil sapu yang terletak di pojok belakang kelas. Dia pun menyapu beberapa bagian yang kotor.

Selesai membersihkan kelas, Lui membereskan meja guru yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Huft, akhirnya selesai juga~" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lui pun duduk di kusinya, sambil menunggu murid-murid lainnya, dia mengambil kotak pensilnya dan buku gambarnya. Jika kalian bilang Lui akan menggambar, dugaan kalian tepat. Perlahan, pemuda bermarga Hibiki itu membuka buku gambarnya.

Lembar pertama, terdapat gambar kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang di langit. Lembar kedua, sebuah gambar kastil ala abad pertengahan Eropa terpampang dengan megah. Lembar ketiga, tampak hamparan bunga matahari di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Lembar keempat, sebuah pohon sakura dengan bunganya yang berterbangan secara bebas. Lembar kelima… kosong.

Ya, lembar kelima inilah yang akan diisi oleh Lui. Lui melemparkan pandangannya ke luar kelas melalui jendela di sampingnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah pohon sakura yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tapi, pandangannya tidak tertuju pada pohon itu, melainkan pada sebuah sarang. Ya, sebuah sarang burung. Di sarang itu tampak sepasang burung sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya yang kelihatannya baru menetas.

Pemuda itu menatap pemandangan itu agak lama. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan sebuah senyum tipis. Tangannya langsung menggoreskan ujung pensil yang di genggamnya dengan perlahan. Ujung pensil yang bergesekkan dengan kertas putih, menghasilkan beberapa buah garis yang disatukan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Lui menyelesaikan gambarnya. Dia kembali menoleh, menatap seluruh penjuru kelasnya. Masih kosong. Dia pun memasukan semua alat-alatnya, dan melangkah keluar kelas. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati koridor.

Perhatian pemuda itu tertuju pada sesosok pemuda berambut _blonde _yang sedang memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Lui yang memang tak tega jika melihat orang yang kesusahan langsung berjalan menuju pemuda _blonde _itu.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu terkejut ketika sebuah tangan mengumpulkan kertas-kertan yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menatap sosok yang membantunya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menadapati sosok bersurai oren, yang ditabraknya tadi pagi, sedang membantunya memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut.

Lui yang merasa diperhatikan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tersenyum manis kepada kakak kelasnya itu, membuat wajah pemuda _blonde_ itu dihiasi rona merah. Setelah mereka berdua memunguti semua kertas itu, Lui dan pemuda itu pun berdiri dengan kedua tangannya membawa kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Hibiki. Kau bisa letakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas milikku," ujar pemuda itu, Akita Nero.

Lui menggeleng pelan, "Iie, Akita-senpai. Kalau Anda membawa kertas sebanyak ini, pasti akan jatuh lagi. Biar kubantu bawakan 'ya?" ucap Lui tulus dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya shotanya.

Wajah pemuda itu semakin memerah saat disuguhi wajah **coret**manis**coret** Lui. Mau tak mau, Nero mengangguk pasrah. Mereka berdua pun berjalan secara beriringan, dengan Nero di depan, karena ia yang tahu harus dibawa kemana tumpukan kertas itu.

Kedua remaja itu melangkah sampai di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'. Nero pun menggeser pintu ruangan itu dengan kakinya, karena kedua tangannya penuh. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu, kemudian meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja yang tersedia. Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian Nero menutup pintunya.

"Arigatou, Hibiki. Kau sudah membantuku membawakan kertas-kertas itu," ucap Nero sambil tersenyum.

"Douitashimashite, Akita-senpai," ucap Lui sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Blush'_ Wajah pemuda beriris keemasan itu langsung memerah. Lui yang melihat itu langsung khawatir, "Akita-senpai? Apa Anda demam, wajah Anda merah sekali…" ucap Lui sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Nero.

'_Doki' _Detak jantung Nero semakin cepat, ketika dahinya disentuh oleh kulit halus Lui. Kemudian ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Iie, aku tidak apa-apa. Ti-tidak usah khawatir!" ucapnya.

Lui menatap Nero sebentar, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, sebaiknya Akita-senpai jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Saya kembali ke kelas dulu 'ya, Akita-senpai," Lui membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan Nero yang menatap punggungnya yang mulai menghilang di balik tembok.

"Dia benar-benar baik, perhatian, dan kawaii~" ucapnya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

**Lui POV**

* * *

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat pertama. Aku, Len-kun, dan Piko-kun, berjalan secara beriringan menuju kantin sekolah kami yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan sekolah. Sesampainya di kantin, kami bertiga memesan makanan, kemudian mencari tempat yang kosong.

Sedari kami mencari tempat kosong, beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arah kami bertiga. Yah, kami 'sih sudah biasa ditatap seperti ini. Jadi, 'ya biasa saja. Setelah beberapa lama mencari tempat kosong, kami pun menemukan sebuah meja yang tidak digunakan. Kami bertiga pun melangkah menuju meja itu, kemudian meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang kami pesan.

Aku memesan ramen dan _lemon tea_, Len memesan yakiniku dan _juice _pisang, sedangkan Piko memesan _beef burger_, air putih, dan _ice cream_. Aku memakan makananku dengan perlahan. Soalnya kalau cepet-cepet nanti keselek (Kaito : Apaan 'seh? –").

Setelah menghabiskan ramenku, aku meminum _lemon tea_ku. Sambil menyesap minumanku, aku memandang ke arah Len dan Piko yang belum selesai memakan makanan mereka. Karena malas menunggu Len dan Piko aku pun langsung meninggalkan mereka setelah menghabiskan _lemon tea_ku.

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor. Secara tak sengaja, ekor mataku menangkap seorang gadis bersurai biru langit sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari 4 orang laki-laki yang mengepungnya, sepertinya. _Well_, walaupun aku melihatnya lewat jendela tapi cukup jelas.

Karena penasaran, aku pun berjalan mendekan ke 5 orang itu. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan mereka, aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku.

"Kembalikan kalungku!" sebuah suara melengking yang pertama tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Ah, pasti suara gadis itu.

Aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Tepat setelah aku keluar dari persembunyianku, sebuah benda melayang ke arahku. Secara refleks, aku menangkap benda itu. Kelima orang itu memandangku. Namun, pandanganku tertuju pada benda yang kutangkap tadi. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Secara tidak sengaja, ibu jariku menggeser hati di bagian atas, memperlihatkan sebuah foto di dalam liontin itu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut biru langit sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut sama dengan wanita itu. Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu dari anak berambut biru itu.

Aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku kepada kelima orang tadi, meminta penjelasan. Sepertinya salah satu dari 4 anak laki-laki itu mengerti arti tatapanku.

"Itu adalah foto ibu gadis ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk gadis berambut biru di belakangnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Benar-benar 'deh. Masa, sudah SMP masih saja menyimpan benda seperti itu. Memalukan, hahaha~" ujar yang lainnya sambil tertawa diikuti teman-temannya.

Aku menatap gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis.

"Oi, Hibiki! Lempar ke sini!" ujar salah seorang dari 4 anak tadi.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju gadis beriris biru jernih itu. Perlahan, kutarih tangan kanannya, lalu menaruh kalung itu di telapak tangannya. 4 orang laki-laki tadi terkejut dengan tindakanku, begitu juga gadis itu.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, "Itu milikmu 'kan, Suzune-san?" ujarku pada gadis yang tak lain adalah Suzune-san.

Dia mengangguk, "Ariga…tou…" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat kalung itu.

Salah satu dari keempat laki-laki itu membentakku, "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hibiki!?"

Aku menoleh padanya sambil menunyunggingkan senyum, "Aku? Mengembalikan kalung milik Suzune-san kepadanya," jawabku santai.

Salah satu dari mereka menatapku sinis, "Wah… wah… ada yang mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan 'nih…" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku kembali menunjukan senyumanku, "Aku tidak mencoba untuk sok menjadi pahlawan. Hanya saja, itu milik Suzune-san. Sudah seharusnya aku mengembalikannya…" ucapku santai tanpa menanggalkan senyumanku, walaupun dengan nada menantang.

"Kau!" salah satu dari mereka mencengkram seragamku. Tangannya terkepal, bersiap untuk memukulku.

Sebelum pukulan itu mengenaiku, ada tangan lain yang menahannya. Kaget. Aku menoleh ke sampingku, mendapati Akita-senpai sendang menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Kalian, tahukah kalian? Berkelahi di sekolah itu dilarang!" ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, sebelum dia dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan kami bertiga. Aku menatap Akita-senpai, "Arigatou, Akita-senpai," ujarku tulus sambil tersenyum.

Dia membalas senyumanku sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami. Setelah Akita-senpai pergi, Suzune-san langsung menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Seperti, 'Apakah ada yang sakit?' atau 'Apa perlu dibawa ke ruang Kesehatan?'. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ya, aku 'kan tidak terluka.

"Yokatta~" ucapnya lega.

Aku terkekeh pelan sebelum bertanya, "Oh iya, kenapa mereka mengambil kalungmu, Suzune-san?"

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Ini, adalah kalung pemberian okaa-samaku. Beliau sudah meninggal, dan kalung ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang kumiliki…" dia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Saat aku sedang memandangi foto okaa-sama di sini, mereka tiba-tiba merebut kalungku… Dan berkata kalau aku itu… aneh…"

Aku menyeritkan dahi. Apanya yang aneh? Bagian mananya yang aneh? Ayolah, seorang anak yang merindukan orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, apakah itu aneh? Tidak 'kan? Aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir mereka.

"Hibiki-kun, apa aku aneh? Karena menyimpan barang seperti ini…" tanyanya padaku.

Matanya birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca, tanda bahwa dia ingin menangis. Ugh, aku paling nggak bisa menangani gadis yang menangis. Aku berpikir sebentar, mencari jawaban atas pertayaannya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Menurutku kamu tidak aneh, Suzune-san. Seorang anak jika merindukan orang tua itu wajar 'kan?"

Kedua matanya membulat sebelum akhirnya ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan seulas senyum manis, "Sou ne, arigatou Hibiki-kun…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

'_Deg'_ Ah, kenapa jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

* * *

Aku membuka rak sepatuku, menemukan sebuah benda yang belum bernah kudapatkan. Sebuah amplop berwarna kuning. Karena penaaran, aku pun membuka isinya. Kira-kira isinya begini.

"_Untuk Hibiki Lui._

_Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku mengagumimu. Awalnya kukira aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai idola. Tapi, setiap kali aku melihatmu, jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang."_

Wajahku memerah saat membaca bagian itu.

"_Aku sadar, senyummu selalu terbayang di benakku, membuatku menyadari betapa sukanya aku padamu. Hibiki Lui, saat ini aku belum bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu secara langsung, namun suatu saat aku pasti menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung."_

I-ini adalah… SURAT CINTA! Menghentikan jantungku yang berdetak semakin cepat, aku pun membaca kelanjutannya.

"_Jadi, kuharap kau bersedia menunggu sampai saat itu. Dan kuberharap kau bersedia menjadi ukeku..."_

HEH! U-U-U-UKE! INI DARI LAKI-LAKI!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _tersenyum, "Tunggulah, Hibiki… Aku… pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu…" ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap langit yang menunjukan semburat merahnya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Lui berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Ya, siapa juga yang nggak syok saat mendapat surat cinta dari seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya kembali menatap sesosok gadis bermbut semata kaki yang sedang mencoba mengambil sesuatu di tangan seorang laki-laki.

Pemuda itu pun melemparkan barang yang tadi digenggamnya ke sungai dekat situ. Gadis itu jatuh tertunduk, menatap benda, kalung, yang sudah terbawa air tadi.

Lui menatap sosok itu, Suzune Ring, dengan iba. Sesaat kemudian 4 orang tadi meninggalkan Ring yang masih menangis di tepi sungai. Entah karena apa, Lui langsung menjatuhkan tasnya di dekat Ring, lalu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai itu.

Terkejut. Ring langsung memanggil Lui yang ikut terbawa arus sungai yang deras. Ia pun menenteng tasnya dan milik Lui, kemudian mengikuti aliran sungai itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Lui berenang menepi dan langsung keluar dari dalam air. Dan tentu saja, Ring langsung menghampirinya.

Lui melempar senyuman kepada gadis berambut biru itu. Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, Ring sudah lebih dulu memotongnya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan 'hah!? Itu berbahaya! Gimana kalau kamu kebawa arus!? Atau kamu tenggelam! Nanti-"

"Karena benda ini penting untukmu, Suzune-san…" ujar Lui sambil menunjukan liontin berbentuk hati yang digenggamnya.

Mata Ring membulat sempurna, "J-jadi k-kamu…"

Seperti tidak memperdulikan Ring, Lui pun memasangkan kalung itu pada leher gadis beriris biru itu. "Kamu bilang benda itu penting 'kan? Makanya, lain kali jaga yang benar…" ucap Lui sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Tes'_ Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Lui hanya bisa salah tinggkah. Ayolah, dia tidak bisa menangani gadis yang menangis. Karena tidak tahu cara lain, Lui pun menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu sambil menenangkannya.

Setelah agak tenang, gadis itu menatap Lui. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Lui merasakan ada yang aneh dengan mata gadis ini. Dia merasa ingin terus melihat kedua iris biru itu. Sampai akhirnya, lamunan Lui terpecah oleh suara gadis itu.

"Ariga…tou…" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

Wajah Lui ikut memerah karenanya, entah kenapa. Lui merasa wajah gadis itu… berbeda. Dia merasa seperti kupu-kupu yang menemukan bunga. Lui pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian dia mencoba berdiri, Ring membantunya.

"Ano… Hibiki-kun…" Lui menengok ke arah gadis itu, "Aku punya sebuah permintaan…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Lui dengan senyuman.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi dan…" Ring menghentikan kalimatnya, wajahnya memerah bak tomat.

Lui menatap Ring heran, "Dan?"

"Izinkan aku memanggilmu… 'Lui'-kun… Boleh?" ujar Ring.

Wajah Lui terasa panas. Entah kenapa, dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya oleh gadis ini membuatnya begitu senang. Dengan ragu-ragu Lui mengangguk.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, sebelum akhirnya Ring membantu Lui berjalan ke rumahnya, karena kakinya sedikit terkilir. Dan… sepertinya Lui menemukan orang yang 'berbeda' di matanya. Ya 'kan, Lui?

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Bales review~

* * *

**Adelia-chan :**

Kaito : Syukurlah kalau tambah bagus. Chapter ini kuupdate lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Koyuki : Arigatou, reviewnya.

* * *

**Nijihana Oichi**

Kaito : Terima kasih! Eh? Suka bagian PikoxMikinya 'ya. Rencananya chapter depan ada PikoxMikinya. Di chapter ini LuixRing centric~ Salam kenal juga~ XD

Kaito : Lho? Tahu darimana? Stalker 'ya? *plak* Eh?! Suka TadaMu juga!? YAY! Ada temennya. ^^ Soalnya kebanyakan lebih suka AmuTo… -" Aku 'sih lebih suka TadaMu.

Koyuki : Arigatou, reviewnya. Ini udah update lebih cepat!~

* * *

Kaito : Ah, capek.

Lui : Kamu 'mah capek terus.

Kaito : Urusai 'UKE'!

Lui : BOKU WA 'UKE' JANAI!

Koyuki : *giggling*

Len+Piko : *sweatdrop*

Kaito : Oh iya, question 'nih~ Siapa yang ngasih surat cinta ke rak sepatunya Lui~ Harap dijawab 'ya~

All : OKE! R&R 'ya, minna-san-tachi! \^o^/

* * *

**R&R?**

* * *

Seperti biasa~ Kritik saran diterima~ NO FLAME!


	5. Chapter 5 : Shiroi to Akai

Seorang anak berusia 7 tahun duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Semilir angin musim semi meniup rambutnya yang sewarna dengan salju. Matanya menyorot datar, menatap anak-anak seusianya sedang bermain bersama teman-teman mereka. Ada yang sedang kejar-kejaran, dan lain-lain. Iri. Anak laki-laki itu merasa iri dengan anak-anak itu.

Ya. Kenapa disaat anak-anak seusianya dapat bermain dengan bebas, ia justru tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Anak laki-laki itu mengidap sebuah penyakit. Ya, dia mengalami kebocoran jantung. Karena itulah anak berambut putih itu tidak boleh kelelahan. Sebenarnya, dia tinggal menunggu waktu untuk cangkok jantung. Hanya saja, belum ada pendonor.

Dia tersenyum miris, meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei!"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya, membuat anak itu menoleh.

Seorang anak perempuan berparas manis menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua manik semerah _cherry_ itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald _yang menyorot datar.

"Cuacanya sedang cerah, kenapa kamu hanya duduk diam di sini?" tanya anak berambut merah itu.

"Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku tidak boleh kelelahan…" jawab laki-laki beriris _emerald _itu.

Anak perempuan itu menatap dengan pandangan bertanya. Anak laki-laki itu pun menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Aku… mengalami kebocoran jantung… tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati…" nada pesimis terdengar di kalimat itu.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan iba. Dia menepuk pelan kepala pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang mungil, "Kamu tidak boleh pesimis seperti itu! Berjuanglah! Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau sembuh… Shiro-chan!" ujar gadis itu sambil memanggil pemuda putih itu dengan nama 'Shiro'.

Mau tak mau, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, mendengar kalimat manis yang diucapkan anak perempuan itu. Sebuah babak kehidupan baru, telah dimulai.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (garing).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Not Yaoi Pair, Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : LenxRin, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, and many more (kayaknya *plak*).**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Yahoo~ minna-san(-tachi)!

Kaito : Kaito kembali~

Koyuki : *giggling*

Len : Ni bocah dari kemarin kerjanya giggling mulu. –"

Kaito : Masalah? *dark aura* *nyiapin revolver*

Len : Ng-nggak… *mrinding*

Kaito : Bagus. ^^

Lui+Piko : *inner* Kok, dia yang sewot?

Piko : Now is Piko turn~

All : Happy reading~

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chap 5 : Shiroi to Akai.**

* * *

**Piko POV**

* * *

Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka. Menunjukan sepasang manik _emerald _yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Ah… mimpi itu lagi. Sebuah helaan nafas meluncur dari mulutku. Sudah berapa kali aku memimpikan mimpi itu? 17 kali minggu ini. Aku bangkit dari posisi tiduranku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang.

Kalian bertanya aku ada di mana? Aku berada di sebuah bukit di dekat taman bermain. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sebuah pohon sakura di belakangku. Pohon ini… tempat pertemuan denganku dengannya. Anak perempuan berambut _cherry_.

Kalau diingat-ingat… sudah 5 tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Entah kenapa… kalau bisa… aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Hembusan angin membuat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan. Ah~ dia sangat suka kelopak sakura yang berterbangan. Dan tanpa kusadari… setiap kali aku melihat sakura yang berterbangan… kubiarkan diriku mengingatnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku turun dari bukit itu. Sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu rambutku kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah langit yang tertutup awan hitam. Ah, hujan pasti akan turun sebentar lagi.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju rumah. Dan tepat saat aku sudah sampai di rumahku, hujan langsung turun membasahi bumi. Huft. Untung saja tadi aku mempercepat jalanku, kalau tidak pasti kehujanan. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku secara bergantian menuju dapur.

Saat hendak membuka kulkas, kedua mataku menangkap sebuah kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

_**Piko, kaa-san dan tou-san pergi untuk urusan kerja. Akan kembali 9 hari lagi. Uangnya di tempat biasa.**_

_**Kaa-san**_

Hah. Mereka pergi lagi. Sudahlah. Toh, mereka mencari nafkah untukku juga.

Kubuka kulkasku dan mengambil sekotak besar susu. Kuletakkan kotak itu di meja, dan mencari gelas. Setelah mengambil gelas, kutuangkan susu itu ke gelas, lalu memasukannya kembali ke kulkas.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, dengan segelas susu di tanganku. Menggunakan tanganku yang kosong, kubuka pintu kamarku. Kuletakkan gelas berisi susu tersebut di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur _queen size_ku.

Pandanganku tertuju pada jendela. Hujannya tambah deras saja. Aku jadi ingat… Lui sangat suka memperhatikan hujan. Apanya yang menarik dari hujan 'sih? Kucoba menganalisa apa yang menarik dari air yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi ini.

Cukup lama aku memperhatikannya. Dan tanpa sadar, bibirku menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Kupejamkam kedua mataku, menikmati melodi yang dihasilkan oleh tetesan hujan itu. Mereka menemaniku dalam kesunyian ini. Seperti 'dia' yang menemaniku dulu.

Ah! Kenapa aku jadi mirip Lui 'sih? Kuambil gelas berisi susu didekatku, dan kusesap secara perlahan. Kok, tambah dingin 'ya? Oh iya! Susu ini aku ambil dari kulkas. Pantas.

Lagi. Kuedarkan pandanganku menuju hujan. Entah kenapa, aku mulai larut dalam suasanya ini. Hah~ Aku ketularan Lui.

* * *

**Miki POV**

* * *

Kusesap perlahan _green tea_ku, sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kepada jendela. Hujan sudah berubah menjadi gerimis. Kuletakkan cangkir yang masih terisi setengah di meja. Helaan nafas lolos dari mulutku. Kakiku bergerak menuju meja belajarku. Kutarik laci di meja itu, memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak. Ya, kotak musik.

Kubuka kotak musik itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar lembut, seperti sebuah lagu pengantar tidur. Kotak musik ini adalah benda kesayanganku. Benda ini diberikan oleh temanku, yang juga merupakan cinta pertamaku. Namanya? Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat nama aslinya. Karena dulu aku lebih sering memanggilnya 'Shiro-chan'.

Aku memanggilnya begitu karena rambutnya yang berwarna putih. Yah… sebenarnya sudah sekitar 5 tahun aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dulu, dia sempat pindah untuk operasi, dan setelah itu kami _lost contact_. Kalian bertanya operasi apa? Ya… sebenarnya Shiro-chan mengalami kebocoran jantung. Karena itu dia pindah untuk operasi.

Kembali kulontarkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Hmm… dimusim seperti ini juga aku bertemu dengannya. Ah… kalau bisa… aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Shiro-chan. Apakah kamu masih mengingatku?

* * *

Aku berlari menuju sekolahku. Satu hal… AKU TERLAMBAT! Kulirik jam tanganku, jarum jamnya menunjukkan angka 7.45 A.M. dan sekolah masuk jam 8 A.M. Kupercepat lariku menuju sekolah. 'Semoga masih sempat!' batinku.

Di pertigaan seorang cowok dengan kemeja putih dan _seifuku _berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, berjalan dari arah lain. Kalau tidak salah, itu seragam dari sekolahku 'deh? EH!? A-aku tidak bisa berhenti!

"AWAS!"

"Eh?"

'_BRUG!'_

Ya, para pembaca. Aku menabrak pemuda itu. Tapi untungnya, dia tengkurap dibawahku, jadinya aku tidak terlalu kesakitan. Dengan cepat aku langsung bangkit dari posisi jatuhku. Segera saja aku langsung memarahinya.

"HEI! Kalau jalan liat-liat 'dong!" bentakku padanya.

"Eh? Kok, aku yang disalahkan?" ujarnya dengan wajah heran. Dia ini bodoh atau apa?

"HAH! Sudah jelas-jelas kau yang salah, Utatane!" bentakku lagi pada orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang shota beruban, Utatane.

"Ta…" belum selesai dia berbicara, dia terdiam sebentar. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku, "Jam… 8 A.M." ucapku datar. _Wait_, jam 8?

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"KITA TELAT!" pekikku dan Utatane bersamaan. Aku pun berlari menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan _inhuman_. Tapi anehnya, dia hanya berjalan dengan santai.

* * *

"Utatane, Furukawa, siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian datang terlambat, hmm?" ucap seorang guru kepada mereka berdua.

Utatane dan aku hanya menundukan wajah sambil meminta maaf. Sang guru menghela nafas, "Sebagai hukumannya, kalian berdua harus membersihkan ruang olahraga!"

_WHAT_! Ngebersihin ruang olahraga?! Oh, tidak. Ruang itu termasuk ruang yang besar di sekolah ini, apa mungkin dapat dibersihkan oleh dua orang? Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, tapi kata yang meluncur dari bibirku adalah, "Hai, sensei…"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, aku dan Utatane berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan. Seusai mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan, aku dan Utatane kembali berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

Sesampainya di depan ruang olahraga, Utatane membuka pintu geser ruang tersebut. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam ruang itu. Aku mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu. Huft, untung saja ruangan ini tidak terlalu kotor, setidaknya mengurangi waktu untuk membersihkannya.

Aku langsung menutup pintu ruang tersebut dan menyapu lantai ruangan ini. Utatane? Dia sedang merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oke… walaupun ruangan ini tidak terlalu kotor… RUANGAN INI TETAP BESAR! Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kapan selesainya kalau begini?" gumanku.

"Kalau kau diam saja, nggak akan selesai 'tahu," ucap Utatane yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku.

"Suka-suka aku 'dong!" balasku dengan nada sewot.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, "Daripada melamun, lebih baik bantu aku membereskan kardus-kardus ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan kardus yang entah apa isinya.

Aku pun kembali menghela nafas, walau pada akhirnya membantunya juga. Aku 'kan tidak mau ada di sini seharian. Setelah agak lama, tinggal beberapa kardus saja yang belum di masukan ke dalam lemari penyimpanan.

Saat hendak mengangkat kardus lagi, kurasakan kardus ini lebih berat dari yang lainnya, walaupun ukurannya sama. Aku memberi sinyal kepada Utatane untuk membantuku. Seperti menangkap sinyal dariku, Utatane langsung membantuku mengangkat kardus yang berat ini.

Setelah kira-kira 1 jam, kami sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan ini. Hah, ketinggalan berapa mata pelajaran 'nih? Ah, aku nggak peduli~

"Sepertinya sudah beres semua. Kita kembali ke kelas, Furukawa," ujarnya sambil mengendong tasnya, begitu pun aku, tadi kami ke sini membawa tas.

Utatane pun menggeser pintu. Anehnya, pintu itu sama sekali tidak mau bergerak. Aku memberi sinyal bertanya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan… susah dijelaskan.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Pintunya nggak bisa dibuka. Kayaknya kita kekunci," ucapnya datar.

"APA MAKSUDMU KEKUNCI?!" pekikku panik.

"Kekunci adalah saat dimana kita tidak bisa keluar dari suatu ruangan karena pintunya tidak bisa dibuka," terangnya.

Aku menepuk jidatku, "Aku tau artinya kekunci. Maksudku kalau kita kekunci, gimana kita bisa keluar," terangku padanya. Dia hanya ber-'O'. Dasar lemot.

Tunggu! Kalau aku kekunci, berarti aku hanya berdua dengan orang ini! Tidak! Aku nggak mau berduaan sama cowok jejadian itu! O-oke, Miki, tarik nafas… hembuskan… Berpikir…

"Ah! Kita tinggal menunggu saja ada yang mau menggunakan ruang ini!" ucapku girang.

"Aku ragu itu. Tidak ada kelas yang dijadwalkan PE hari ini, dan lagi hari ini tidak ada _extra_ kulikuler yang menggunakan ruang ini," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

AAAAHHHH! Kami-sama! Selamatkan hambamu ini! Rin, Ring, siapa saja, tolong aku!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hei, Ring-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Apa Miki tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ sebahu, Rin, kepada sahabatnya.

Gadis bersurai biru muda itu mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Ya, sekarang mereka sedang istirahat, dan kedua orang ini sedang makan di kantin. Ya… bisa dibilang Miki tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari jam pertama sampai istirahat. Berarti sudah 4 jam pelajaran yang dilewatkannya.

Rin menyeruput _orange juice_nya, "Tapi, tadi sepertinya Miki memanggilku. Sepeti minta pertolongan."

"Hmm, aku juga sama," ucap Ring santai. Padahal, semua yang dikatakan mereka berdua itu benar banget.

Kedua gadis itu pun mengobrol di sela-sela menyantap makanan mereka.

"Permisi, boleh kami duduk di sini? Semua meja sudah penuh."

Rin dan Ring menoleh ke asal suara, dua orang laki-laki berambut _honey blonde _dan oren, sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan mereka.

"Kagamine-kun, Hibiki-kun, silahkan saja," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou,"

Mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan dengan Rin dan Ring.

"Yokatta, kalian menyelamatkan kami. Kalau tidak tadi pasti Lui sudah jatuh," ucap Len sambil menyesap _ocha_nya.

"Eh? Memangnya Hibiki-kun kenapa?" tanya Rin.

Pemuda beriiris _azure _itu menelan _parfait_nya, "Kaki kiri Lui terkilir, jadinya dia nggak kuat berdiri lama-lama."

Ucapan Len membuat wajah Ring dihiasi rasa bersalah, "Ano, gomenasai, Lui-kun. Kalau bukan karena aku, kamu pasti…"

"Eh, daijoubu, Ring-chan. Sudah seharusnya teman saling menolong 'bukan?" ucap Lui sambil tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalah Ring.

Mendengar ucapan tulus dari Lui, Ring hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Lui yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum, walaupun tidak merona seperti Ring. Sementara itu, Len dan Rin hanya menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Lui dan Ring yang merasa diperhatikan pun menengok, "Ano, Rin-chan, Kagamine-kun, kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya Ring pada dua orang berambut _honey blonde_ itu, diangguki Lui.

"Lui-kun 'ya?~"

"Ring-chan, hmm?~"

Len dan Rin saling bertatapan sejenak, "Aw~ ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Ring memanggil cowok dengan nama kecilnya~ Manisnya~" ujar Rin dengan nada menggoda.

"I-itu karena… ka-karena… karena kami teman!" jawab Ring sambil _blushing_.

"Teman 'ya? Jadi aku bukan temanmu, Suzune-san?" tambah Len dengan nada menggoda.

"Len-kun, berhenti menggoda Ring-chan. Aku yakin Ring-chan punya alasan," bela Lui.

"Aw~ Kamu dengar itu Kagamine-kun? Dia membelanya. Aduduh~ manisnya masa muda~"

"Hmm, oh iya! Mana PJnya?"

"Len-kun/Kagami-kun, Kamine-san/Rin-chan! Hubungan kami nggak seperti itu!" seru Lui dan Ring bersamaan.

"Pasangan kompak~"

Dari jauh dan tanpa disadari siapa pun, seorang siswa yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Len, Rin, Lui, dan Ring, menatap ke arah mereka berempat. Dia seorang wakil ketua OSIS berambut _blonde_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akita Nero.

Sebuah semburat merah tipis tampak saat pemuda itu memperhatikan Len dkk. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya dia memperhatikan Lui. 'Ah, wajahmu itu manis sekali, Hibiki~ Ukh, nggak nahan,' batinya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Miki dan Piko sedang duduk di depan pintu ruang olahraga yang terkunci. Ya, mereka sudah di ruangan itu selama beberapa jam. Hening melanda kedua remaja itu. Yang mengisi keheningan hanyalah suara jari Miki yang mengetuk-ngetukkan lantai, dan nafas Piko yang sedikit tersengal, seperti kehabisan tenaga.

Pandangannya sedikit sayu, menandakan pemuda itu kelelahan. Miki yang menyadari keadaan Piko pun bertanya dengan khawatir, "Utatane? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Piko tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Miki dengan tatapan sayu. Entah karena apa, wajah Miki merona, mungkin sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ya, sebenarnya Miki merona karena dilihat oleh tatapan sayu Piko plus keringat yang sedikit mengucur di wajah shotanya itu, membuat Piko terlihat… _mature _di mata Miki.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku kelelahan," jawab Piko pada akhirnya.

Miki mengerutkan keningnya. Kelelahan? Oke, dia aja yang cewek nggak sampai segitunya. Masa' Piko yang cowok sampai seperti itu. Tunggu. Miki mengingat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sebuah kata. _'Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku tidak boleh kelelahan…'_ Perkataan itu kembali terngiang di kepala gadis bermarga Furukawa itu. Disusul oleh kalimat lainnya, _'Aku… mengalami kebocoran jantung… tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati…'_

'_Deg'_

Jantung Miki terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Masa 'sih Piko mengalami kebocoran jantung. Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja. Sebenarnya itu yang ingin dipikirkan oleh Miki, tapi entah kenapa dia yakin kalau Piko mengalami kebocoran jantung, seperti temannya.

"Um… Utatane, apa kamu mengalami kebocoran jantung?" tanya Miki secara spontan.

Piko sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis beriris merah itu, begitu pula dengan Miki. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya.

'Ayolah, Utatane! Katakan 'tidak'!' batin Miki.

Tapi jawaban sebaliknya yang justru terlontar, membuat Miki merasa bersalah.

"Iya… aku mengalami kebocoran jantung. Sudah sejak lama. Sampai sekarang belum ada jantung untuk dicangkokkan kepadaku," Miki hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Piko. Entah kenapa, dia malah teringat dengan anak itu. Shiro-chan.

"Aku harus keluar masuk rumah sakit setiap bulan, untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Terkadang aku bisa tiba-tiba pingsan karena kelelahan."

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak pernah ikut pelajaran PE?" tanya Miki pada Piko.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menunukan sebuah senyum miris, "Aku ingin berlari…"

"Eh?" sebuah kalimat yang membuat Miki memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda beriris _emerald _itu.

"Ya, aku ingin berlari seperti kalian. Ingin sekali. Tapi, itu sepertinya mustahil. Karena semakin lama kondisiku semakin lemah. Mungkin… umurku tinggal 1 atau 2 tahun lagi," ujar Piko sambil tertawa dengan nada pesimis.

"Lucu 'ya? Aku bisa tahu kapan hidupku berakhir…"

"Tidak lucu…"

Piko menoleh ke arah Miki, gadis itu menundukan wajahya, membuat Piko sulit untuk menebak ekspresi gadis itu. "Aku bilang tidak lucu! Kamu berkata seolah kamu menyerah pada keadaan! Seolah kamu sudah siap untuk mati! Seolah-olah kamu sudah tidak mempunyai harapan! Seolah-olah kamu mengatakan kalau kamu… sendirian…" ucap Miki terdengar seperti lirihan di akhir.

"Kalaupun misalnya kamu tahu kapan hidupmu berakhir, jangan menyerah! Bukankah kamu ingin berlari? Bukankah kamu ingin seperti anak-anak lain? Karena itu…" Miki melatakkan telapak tangannya di dada bagian kiri Piko. Tepatnya di jantung.

Ekspresinya melembut ketika dia merasakan detak jantung Piko yang teratur, "Selama jantungmu masih berdetak, semuanya masih bisa berubah. Jadi jangan menyerah, Piko," ucap Miki tulus. Tanpa disadarinya, dia memanggil Piko dengaan namanya, bukan nama keluarganya. Ya, sepeti dulu dia memanggil Shiro-chan seenaknya.

Piko tersenyum. Gadis ini… peduli padanya. Perlahan tangan kanan Piko menggenggam tangan kanan Miki yang masih berada di dadanya. Saat itulah Miki sadar, tangan Piko begitu dingin dan pucat. Wajahnya memancarkan rona merah yang berseri ketika tangannya bertemu dengan tangan Piko yang dingin.

Piko memejamkan mata, bibir pucatnya mengucapkan rangkaian kata, "Tanganmu… hangat."

"Miki benar…"

"Eh?" wajah Miki kembali memerah ketika Piko menatapnya. Kedua manic merah Miki menyambangi kedua permata _emerald _Piko. Seperti… lautan tak berpenghuni. Indah, namun begitu kosong.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Suatu saat, pasti… aku bisa berlari seperti kalian. Terima kasih, Miki," kali ini, lautan itu tak lagi kosong. Didalamnya sudah terisi sebuah harapan. Ya, harapan untuk tetap hidup. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Piko memanggil Miki dengan nama kecilnya.

* * *

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 3 P.M."

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, namun kedua insan itu masih terkunci di dalam ruangan itu.

'_Kruyuk'_

Miki langsung memerah ketika perutnya berbunyi. Piko hanya terkekeh kecil. Dibukanya tas berwarna hitam miliknya. Dikeluarkannya dua buah roti, lalu menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Miki. Miki memandang tangan Piko yang mengacungkan sebuah roti ke arahnya. Miki memandang Piko dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ini untukmu. Miki lapar 'kan? Perutmu sudah berbunyi sekeras itu," ujar Piko sambil terkekeh. Miki hanya menerima roti itu dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan roti itu, keheningan kembali menyapa. Sampai Piko melihat sebuah celah di atas lemari, lebih tepatnya sebuah jendela kecil. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi cerah.

"Miki! Kita bisa keluar lewat jendela itu!" ujar Piko sambil menunjuk jendela kecil tadi.

Miki hanya memandang jendela itu, sebelum ia bertanya, Piko sudah di atas lemari dan meloncat keluar dari jendela itu. Miki yang tak mau ditinggal sendirian langsung mengikuti Piko. Sesampainya di atas lemari, Miki dapat melihat Piko suda ada di bawah dengan selamat.

Sebelum Miki sempat melompat keluar, dia terpeleset dan terjatuh. Miki memejamkan matanya, bersiap merasakan sakitnya tanah.

…

…

…

Aneh? Bukannya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, justru hangat. Miki membuka matanya, mendapati Piko sudah menangkapnya ala _bridal style_. Wajahnya memerah seketika, malu. Piko pun menurunkan Miki dari gendongannya. Kemudian keduanya berjalan bersama menuju pintu gerbang.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, Miki menepuk pelan bahu Piko. Piko menoleh, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Piko, aku percaya, suatu saat Piko pasti bisa berlari. Karena aku percaya padamu… kamu harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri!" ujar Miki dengan nada menyemangati.

Kemudian Miki berlari menjauh dari Piko, sebelum sosoknya menghilang, Miki berbalik menatap Piko, "Matta nee, Piko!" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Piko tersenyum kecil. Ah~ Dunia memang misteri 'kan Piko. Kita tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi besok. Karena itu, selama jantungnya masih berdetak, dan dia masih bernafas. Mulai sekarang, Piko tidak akan menyerah oleh keadaan. Dan lagi… ada yang akan menemanimu 'kan Piko?

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Oh iya! Ini 'nih penyebabnya Piko dan Miki kekunci.

* * *

Nero melangkah melewati gedung olahraga. Dilihatnya gembok masih menempel begitu pula dengan kuncinya. Dia pun menguncinya, dan mengembalikan kuncinya kepada guru yang bertanggung jawab.

* * *

Koyuki : Udah tahu 'kan penyebabnya?

Kaito : Bales review 'yuk!

* * *

**Mugi-pyon :**

Kaito : Yup! Dia memang Nero!

Koyuki : Iya, RinLen di chap 6~ Arigatou reviewnya~

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Kaito : Ya… jawaban Anda benar! Oh iya, May-san, manggilnya nggak usah pake embel-embel –senpai 'ya. Cukup Kaito-kun atau Kaito. Soalnya aku masih pemula.

Lui : Boku wa uke janai!

Koyuki : Ini updatenya~ Makasih reviewnya~

* * *

**Lon Noah :**

Kaito : Yo, Lon-san. Gomen. Typo adalah musuhku, dan maaf jawaban Anda benar~

Koyuki : Ini updatenya. ^^ Thanks reviewnya~

* * *

**ame-yukitoccha :**

Ryuuto : Iya, aku emang unyu~

Kaito : Arigatou reviewnya.

* * *

**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko :**

Kaito : Eh!? Maksudku 'tuh non-yaoi pair.

Koyuki : Kok tau? *ngelirik Lui & Ring*

Lui+Ring : *blushing*

Kaito : Ini updatenya. Maaf kalo nggak asap.

* * *

**Nijihana Oichi :**

Lui : Aku nggak bloon! Dan aku bukan UKE!

Nero : Sstt… Udah, kamu sama aku aj- *ditendang Ring*

Kaito : Emang aku nulis profile. *ngeliat profile* Oh iya 'ya… *ala Abdel & Temon*

Koyuki : *giggling* Memang~ Ini updatenya dan arigatou reviewnya~

* * *

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine :**

Lui : *kabur*

Kaito : Jawaban Anda benar! Thanks revnya.

* * *

**Adelia-chan :**

Kaito : Yo, um… Adelia-san?:D?

Miki : Iya! Akita-senpai itu YAOI! KYAA, aku harus foto adegan 'itu'nya! *fujo kambuh*

Kaito : Sama, aku juga lebih suka LuixRing dari pada LuixNero. Lui juga 'kan?

Lui : Ya?

All-Ring : Cieee~~~~

Koyuki : Ini apdetannya, makasih reviewnya, Adelia-chan~

* * *

Kaito : Akhirnya selesai juga~

Len : Oi, BaKaito, kapan aku keluarnya? Dari kemarin cuma selingan doang.

Kaito : Chapter depan~ Oh iya Len!

Len : Apa?

Kaito : Piko mana?

Piko : *jalan* Kejam… masa' aku mengalami kebocoran jantung…

Koyuki : *ngumpet di belakang Kaito*

Lui+Len : *sweatdrop*

Kaito : Oi, Rin, Ring, Miki, minta review 'sana!

2RM : Hai~ MINNA-SAN, REVIEW PLEASE~ *kitty eyes*

Lui+Len : *crot* *nosebleed* *tepar*

Rin+Ring : Kyaaa! LEN/LUI-KUN!

* * *

**Review?**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	6. Chapter 6 : Model's Love

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (garing).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Non Yaoi Pair, Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : LenxRin, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, and many more (kayaknya *plak*).**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito+Koyuki : Haloo lagi, minna-san-tachi~

Kaito : Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, bisa update juga.

Koyuki : Sekarang giliran Len-kun yang main… ^^

Len : Doakan aku selamat 'ya.

Lui+Piko : Semoga engkau selamat… semoga…

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read~**

* * *

**Chap 6 : Model's Love.**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Yak, Kagamine, hadap ke sini. Yak, bagus."

'_Jepret… jepret…'_

Sekarang aku sedang berpose di depan Pak _Photographer_, yang sibuk memfoto diriku ini. Oh, apa aku lupa bilang kalau aku berkerja _sambilan_ sebagai model untuk sebuah majalah? Baiklah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu 'kan?

Setelah acara pemotretanku selesai, aku langsung duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di ruangan itu. Lelah? Lumayan, walaupun tidak terlalu lelah. Semenjak menjadi model, aku jadi populer di sekolah. Awalnya 'sih senang. Hanya saja sekarang jadi _agak _malas. Karena akan banyak FG yang brutal. Belum lagi… pernah ada mading tentang aku dan Lui yang dikabarkan… ehem... yaoi. Padahal, aku dan Lui itu masih _straight_… walupun aku sering menganggapnya cewek. Salahkan saja sikap dan wajahnya yang _feminine_.

Aku mengambil ponselku, melihat jam. Jam 7 malam. Aku langsung bertanya pada Managerku. "Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Pria itu menggangguk sebagai jawaban, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku langsung pergi ke ruang gantiku, dan mengganti bajuku dengan seragam sekolahku. Yah, aku lupa membawa baju ganti, jadi mau tidak mau hanya bisa pakai seragam.

Setelah ganti pakaian, aku langsung melesat keluar dari gedung itu. Tujuanku hanya satu, pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan pulang dengan lambat. Kulihat sekelilingku ramai orang-orang berlalu lalang. Yah, wajar, aku 'kan melewati kawasan pertokoan. Saat itu, perutku berbunyi, meminta untuk diisi. Ah, sebaiknya aku mencari tempat makan dulu. Ah! Di tempat 'itu' saja! Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku menuju tempat 'itu'. Kalian ingin tahu tempat apa itu? Nanti juga tahu sendiri~

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan bangunan bertuliskan 'Restoran Hibiki'. Kalian pasti tahu siapa pemilik restoran ini? Yup. Dia adalah sahabatku, Hibiki Lui~ Aku langsung mendorong pintu kaca itu dan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Kulihat restoran itu penuh. Yah, memang 'sih makanan di sini enak-enak.

"Irashaimase, meja untuk berapa orang tu- Ah, Len-kun!" sambut seorang pemuda dengan kimono berwarna oranye bermotif awan. Bisa tebak siapa? Seratus untuk kalian yang menjawab Lui.

"Yo, Lui. Meja untuk satu orang," ucapku pada mahluk bergender pria dengan _kecantikan_ seorang wanita itu.

Lui mengangguk, lalu ia menyuruhku mengikutinya. Kami berhenti di sebuah meja, namun ada sesosok mahluk _astral_ dengan rambut putih duduk di situ. Utatane Piko.

"Yo, kau datang ke sini juga? Tidak biasanya?" sapaku dan tanyaku pada pemuda itu.

Piko memalingkan wajahnya dari PSPnya, "Aku sendirian di rumah, jadi ke sini saja," jawabnya santai.

Aku pun menarik kursi di meja itu. "_Banana Spit_, _Banana Milkshake_, dan Yakitori," ucapku pada Lui, yang sekarang sedang menjadi pelayan di restorannya sendiri.

Lui mencatat pesananku, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jadi pelayan? Sudah bosan jadi pemilik?" godaku pada pemuda itu.

"Hah, beberapa pelayan kami tidak masuk, jadi kami kekurangan pekerja," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Lui-chan! Aku mau pesan!"

"Ah! Hai'! Kita lanjukan nanti saja, Len-kun!"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namun sebelum Lui pergi, aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat bermakna untuk pemuda itu, "Lui, kimono itu membuatmu terlihat cantik~" ujarku dengan nada menggoda. Kulihat dia hanya menguman 'Mou…'

Aku menatap pemuda di hadapanku yang sedang asyik dengan PSPnya, "Kau kesini untuk makan atau apa?" tanyaku pada pemuda berantena di hadapanku itu.

"Aku sudah memesan, hanya belum diantar saja," jawabnya tanpa beralih dari PSPnya.

Akhirnya, aku pun terdiam dalam keheningan panjang. Baik aku ataupun Piko, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu. Kuambil _earphone _dari tas berwarna oren milikku. Aku mulai membuka ponselku, memilih lagu. Setelah memilih, aku memperhatikan layar ponse _touch screen _milikku. Di sana, terdapat foto 4 anak berusia 5 tahun dengan warna rambut yang sama. Salah satu anak itu adalah aku. Lalu, gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda, Lenka. Seorang pemuda dengan 3 jepit di rambutnya, Kagamine Rinto, sepupuku. Dan… seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya. Kalian tahu siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah… Kamine Rin.

Mungkin di _chapter _1 aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku mengenalnya sejak kelas 4 SD 'kan? Kuberitahu sesuatu… aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Jauuuuuh sebelum aku menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat kapan aku mengenalnya. Mungkin sejak aku lahir aku sudah mengenalnya. Namun, yang dia ingat, dia mengenalku saat menduduki bangku kelas 4 SD. Kenapa? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan.

Usiaku 5 tahun saat, aku, Lenka, Kamine-san, dan Rinto sedang bermain bersama di taman. Saat itu, kami sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Setelah itu, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang. Yah, rumah kami saling berseberangan, walupun Rinto sedang menginap di rumahku, rumahnya ada di luar kota. Tepat saat kami sedang menyebrang, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah kami. Rinto dan Lenka baik-baik saja karena sudah berada di tepi lebih dulu. Namun, aku dan Kamine-san terluka. Tapi, lukaku hanya lecet, sedangkan Kamine-san tertabrak mobil itu karena mendorongku. Kemudian… yah dia dibawa keluar kota oleh orang tuanya, untuk pengobatan, karena kondisinya kritis. Kemudian, saat kelas 4 SD, kami bertemu lagi. Anehnya, dia tidak mengenaliku maupun Lenka. Yang dapat kusimpulkan, dia amnesia. Kira-kira begitulah kejadiannya.

Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu. Itu semua terjadi karena aku… AKH!

"Anoo, Len-kun? Ini pesananmu," ujar sebuah suara yang menarikku dari duniaku.

Aku langsung menoleh, mendapati Lui sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisikan _Banana Spit_, _Banana Milkshake_, dan Yakitori. Aku langsung mengambil tas yang kuletakkan di meja. Lui pun meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Ternyata, tak hanya pesananku, dia juga membawa pesanan Piko.

"Arigatou, Lui," ucapku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Doumo," balasnya dengan senyum bak seorang gadis.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide jahil muncul di benakku. "Lui, aku boleh minta sesuatu lagi?"

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan tadi, "Nani ka?"

Dengan cepat, aku langsung menarik kimononya. Menyebabkan wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak tak lebih dari satu helaan nafas. Dekat sekali. Aku langsung berbisik dengan nada yang dibuat **ehem**hentai**ehem**.

"Kau 'kan pelayan. Kalau begitu, malam ini 'layani' aku~" ujarku sambil mengendurkan obinya. Dan-

"KYAAAAAAA!" _'Plak!'_

-aku ditampar tepat di pipi, dan Lui berteriak layaknya seorang perempuan yang akan di_rape_. Semua orang langsung memperhatikan kami. Lui pun membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hei, hei, kenapa sampai menamparku? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda!" ujarku kesal pada sosok shota di hadapanku ini.

"Go-gomennasai, Len-kun. So-soalnya a-aku trauma…" ujarnya terdengar seperti lirihan di akhir dan wajahnya memerah.

"'Trauma'? Memangnya ada apa, Lui?" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama diam, Piko pun ikut membuka suara.

Lui diam. Aku diam. Piko diam. Tak ada satu pun dari kami, membuka suara. Kulihat wajah Lui berubah merah. Aku dan Piko saling bertatapan. Pasti ada yang aneh. Pasti!

"Ti-tidak ada!"

"Lui-**chan**~ Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari **kami**~" ujarku sambil menekankan kata -chan dan kami.

Lui menoleh ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri. "Tapi, janji, jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"

Aku dan Piko mengangguk. Kemudian, Lui berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua. Nampaknya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama, Lui kembali. Namun, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas. Dia pun menyerahkan kertas itu padaku dan Piko. Kami berdua pun membacanya.

Kira-kira isinya begini:

"_Untuk Hibiki Lui._

_Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku mengagumimu. Awalnya kukira aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai idola. Tapi, setiap kali aku melihatmu, jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang._

_Aku sadar, senyummu selalu terbayang di benakku, membuatku menyadari betapa sukanya aku padamu. Hibiki Lui, saat ini aku belum bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu secara langsung, namun suatu saat aku pasti menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung."_

'_Kore wa! _LOVE LETTER_!'_

"_Jadi, kuharap kau bersedia menunggu sampai saat itu. Dan kuberharap kau bersedia menjadi ukeku..."_

Hah?

"…"

"Ko-kore wa…" Piko memegang kertas itu sambil bergetar. Sebelum akhirnya tangannya menepuk bahu kiri Lui. Kemudian, ia mengucapkan sebuah kata penuuuuh makna, "Berjuanglah…"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Aku masih diam. Lui menatapku dengan khawatir.

"SIALAN! Siapa yang berani menyatakan perasaan pada _cewek_ku!" ops. Aku keceplosan.

"Watashi wa **otoko **yo!" pekik Lui kencang. Membuat semua orang memandangi kami.

Di antara mereka, kebanyakan menunjukan wajah tidak percaya. Sepertinya Lui memang pantas menjadi perempuan dibanding laki-laki. Ditambah lagi, suara dan dia bicara menggunakan 'watashi' (aku), bukan 'boku' atau 'ore' (aku). Kalau Lui memiliki suara dan wajah yang _tidak feminine _'sih tidak apa-apa. Kemudian, restoran ini dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa para pengunjung, bahkan beberapa pelayan juga tertawa.

"Lui-chan pandai bercanda 'ya~ Hahaha…"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pendapat para pengunjung. Lui, kau memang pantas jadi perempuan. Akhirnya, hari itu ditutup oleh Lui yang berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki. Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada yang percaya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang pemuda beriris _teal _sedang berbicara di depan para adik kelasnya di kelas 7 A. Siapa dia? Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia adalah sang ketua OSIS di Vocaloid _Middle School_, Hatsune Mikuo. Sekarang ini, ia sedang menjelaskan tentang 'Festival Seni' yang akan diadakan di sekolah mereka 4 hari lagi. Mengingat bahwa anak-anak kelas 7 belum pernah melaksanakannya, jadi para OSIS menjelaskan tentang festival ini pada para adik kelasnya itu.

Jadi, setiap kelas akan menunjukan pertunjukan seperti drama, _vocal group_, _orchestra_, dan lain-lain. Tapi, masing-masing kelas juga harus membuka sebuah stan. Boleh rumah hantu, restoran, dan lain-lain. Merepotkan? Sangat! Setidaknya bagi _author_.

"Jadi, kami serahkan keputusannya pada kalian. Ketua kelas mohon mengkoordinasi. Saya permisi," ujar Mikuo sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelah pemuda berambut _teal _itu meninggalkan kelas itu, seluruh pandangan tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music lewat _earphone_nya. Merasa dipandangai, pemuda itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Memperlihatkan kedua permata emas dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda, yang tak lain adalah sang ketua kelas, dengan cueknya.

Semua murid kelas 7 A hanya menghela nafas. Mengingat sifat ketua kelas mereka yang cueknya minta ampun itu, mereka lebih memilih mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada sang wakil ketua kelas, Lui. Lui yang sudah mengerti arti tatapan itu, langsung menarik ketua kelas berambut hitam itu ke depan kelas.

Lui langsung mengambil sebuah kapur, dan menuliskan beberapa kanji di papan tulis. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru kelasnya. Ketua kelas? Ia tampaknya tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Baiklah, jadi pertama-tama kita akan memikirkan apa yang akan kita tampilkan untuk pertunjukkan, lalu stan apa yang akan kita buat. Ada saran?" tanya Lui yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Mana yang ketua, mana yang wakil?

Beberapa anak mengancungkan tangan. Lui pun menunjuk salah satu dari mereka untuk mengutarakan usulnya.

"Gimana kalau '_drama musical_'? Solanya ciri khas sekolah kita adalah music 'kan?" usul siswi yang menggenakan pita putih besar di kepalanya, sehingga menyerupai telinga kelinci, Rin.

Semua murid kelas itu terdiam.

"_Drama Musical_?"

"Bagus 'tuh!"

"Ya sudah! Itu aja!"

Lui hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar kesetujuan serempak murid di kelas itu. Dia pun menulis usulan yang sudah di setujui oleh semua warga kelas 7 A. Kemudian, ia hendak membuka kembali pembahasan mereka, namun sang ketua kelas melakukan hal yang membuat semua orang di situ tercengang.

Ia melepas _earphone_nya, dan mengambil kapur yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian, dengan nada yang berwibawa, ia membuka suara.

"Masalah pertunjukan sudah selesai. Sekarang, untuk stan kita, apa ada yang punya usul?" tanyanya dengan santai.

Bukannya menjawab. Semua murid di kelas itu hanya bisa bengong. Pemuda beriris emas itu hanya menunjukan wajah kebingungan. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?' kira-kira itulah yang sekarang dipikirkannya.

"I-inchou? Ka-kau sakit 'ya?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu. Hanya saja rambutnya tidak diikat _ponytail_.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau bukan inchou! Inchou itu orang **paling** pemalas yang kukenal, **tidak mungkin** dia niat seperti ini! Mengaku! Siapa kau!" Miki ikut berteriak sambil menunjuk orang itu, sementara para murid lainnya menyetujuinya. Sang ketua kelas hanya menunjukan wajah 'Apa banget dah lu'.

Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda oleh sikap ketua mereka yang 'lain' dari biasanya. Setelah sedikit musyawarah, akhirnya mereka akan membuka sebuah café kecil untuk stan mereka. Yang sekarang mereka musyawarahkan adalah drama macam apa yang akan mereka pentaskan.

Lui sedang memandang papan tulis yang berisi beberapa saran dari para murid. Beberapa saran itu adalah, Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, Romeo and Juliet, Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz, dan lain-lain.

Len yang sedari tadi diam memandang seluruh bagian kelasnya. Semuanya tampak berpikir dengan serius. Entah kenapa, di dalam otaknya malah terngiang sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Ditambah lagi, ia melihat Lui yang sedang di depan kelas, membuatnya makin memikirkan lagu itu. Tidak! Len bukan yaoi… kaya'nya… mungkin agak… Tapi, warna rambut Lui yang membuatnya mengingat lagu itu.

"Inchou, gimana kalau dramanya dari lagu saja?" usul Len yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pemuda yang dimaksud menaruh telunjuk yang tertekuk di depan dagu. "Hmm… bolehlah… Jadi, apa kau punya rekomendasi?"

"'Orange' bagaimana? Kalian tahu lagunya 'kan?" ucap Len sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Kemudian mereka semua menyetujui usulan dari Len. Yah… para gadis kebanyakan berteriak histeris. Ketua kelas yang sudah selesai menulis usul Len itu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Len. Kuharap kau memerankan pemeran utamanya dengan baik," ucap sang ketua kelas tanpa dosa.

Len melongo, "Heh! Boku?! Doushite?!"

"Itu usulmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Ta-" baru saja Len mau menolak, namun semua murid sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak-teriak supaya Len mau menjadi pemeran utamanya. Akhirnya, Len kalah dengan telak.

"Baiklah, masalah pemeran utama sudah selesai. Sekarang, siapa yang akan menjadi gadisnya?" tanya Lui yang masih di depan kelas.

Entah sengaja atau apa, Piko langsung berkata, "Kau saja, Lui. Warna rambutmu cocok dengan judulnya!"

"Baiklah, tokoh gadisnya adalah a-HEI! Aku ini laki-laki, Piko-kun!" pekik Lui saat menyadari bahwa nama yang disebut Piko itu namanya.

"Hibiki Lui. Sudah, sekarang propertinya…" ujar sang inchou yang sepertinya sama-sekali tidak menanggapi protes Lui.

"Kagene-kun! Aku itu laki-laki!"

"Lalu? Kau tinggal pakai pakaian cewek saja. Wajahmu mendukung 'kok," tepat setelah kata-kata mutiara itu, Lui langsung duduk sambil memeluk lutut di sudut kelas seraya berguman, 'Aku laki-laki… aku laki-laki…'

Setelah itu, mereka semua mendiskusikan tentang _property _dan lain-lain. Kemudian, mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, yang ditugaskan untuk membeli alat dan bahan.

"Jadi, Kagamine dan Kamine, kalian berdua membeli apa yang ada di note ini. Suzune, Furukawa, kalian bisa mencari kostum yang pas. Utatane, kau carilah _sound effect_. Hibiki, kau bisa membuat dialognya. Sisanya bisa bantu buat _property_. Tolong 'ya," ucap sang ketua kelas.

Rin menatap pemuda itu heran, "Lho, terus kamu ngapain, Kagene-kun?"

"Mau tidur siang dan mengistirahatkan otak…"

Serentak setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, seluruh penghuni kelas naik pitan. Secara serempak mereka berteriak, "INCHOU!" dan pada akhirnya sang ketua pun harus membantu membuat _property_. 'Kenapa orang macam ini bisa jadi ketua kelas 'sih?' kira-kira begitulah isi hati penghuni kelas 7 A.

Lui hanya _sweat-drop _melihat semua itu. Dia memilih untuk menyemangati mereka semua dengan cara, "Minna-san, berjuanglah~!" ucap Lui sambil tersenyum dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada, seperti orang habis bilang 'YES'.

Akan tetapi, yang terdengar justru teriakan histeris Piko, "Seseorang! Seseorang tolong Len! Dia bisa kehabisan darah!" pekiknya sambil memegangi kepala Len yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut, dilengkapi darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Yah, tak jauh beda dengan kondisi seluruh siswa di kelas itu. Sementara para siswi hanya menatap Lui sinis. Lui? Dia hanya berguman, 'Kenapa aku harus seperti ini?' Itu masalahmu.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Saat ini, kami, aku dan Kagamine-kun, sedang mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk drama kami. Hmm, ada karton, cat, kuas, palet, silet, dan gunting. Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju toko kerajinan yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami bersekolah. Kira-kira… sekitar 15 menit jalan kaki juga sudah sampai.

Hei, kalian tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit aneh. Yah… walupun sudah sejak 3 tahun lalu aku merasa aneh. Dengan apa? Dengan kota ini. Aku pindah ke sini saat kelas 4 di bulan February, kira-kira umurku masih 9 tahun. Saat itu, aku diberitahu orang tuaku, bahwa itu pertama kalinya aku ke kota ini, Tokyo. Namun, saat pertama di sini, aku merasa familiar dengan lingkungan ini.

Tak hanya itu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kagamine-kun dan Kagamine-san, aku merasa sedikit aneh. Aku merasa seperti mengenal mereka, namun aku tidak mengingatnya. Yang kurasakan saat itu hanya satu, kepalaku sakit bukan main. Ditambah lagi, wajah Kagamine-kun dan Kagmine-san yang seperti terkejut waktu melihatku. Entahlah… mungkin saat itu hanya aku… atau mungkin itu nyata? Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang itu membeli barang-barang ini dulu.

Tak lama, kami berdua tiba di toko kerajinan. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Aku dan Kagamine-kun mengambil bahan-bahan yang tertulis di note sebutuhnya. Kemudian kami berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan kami. Setelah itu kami keluar, bermaksud untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Setelah keluar dari toko, Kagamine-kun justru berjalan kea rah sebaliknya. Aku pun memanggilnya, "Kagamine-kun! Sekolah ke arah sana!" ujarku sambil menunjuk arah lain.

"Tapi, kios es krim ada di sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk arah yang dituju olehnya.

"Sekarang belum istirahat! Gimana kalau ketahuan!?" peringatku padanya, namun tak diidahkan.

Ia tetap berjalan dengan santai ke kios es krim itu. Aku pun mengejarnya, yang agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menarik lengannya, bermaksud untuk kembali ke sekolah, "Hei, nanti dimarahi sensei!"

Bukannya menjawab, ia justru menarikku. Aku memcoba untuk menariknya, namun malah tubuhku yang semakin tertarik. Kuakui, tubuhku pendek untuk seumuranku.

"Kagamine-kun! Kubilang jangan!" lagi, aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Namun, kali ini dengan sedikit nada keras.

"Ayolah, kau akan kutraktir 'deh."

"EH! Hontou!" tanyaku yang mulai tertarik. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ujarku sambil menariknya dengan kecepatan _inhuman_.

Sesampainya di kios es krim. Aku dan Kagamine-kun harus mengantri beberapa saat. Maklum, kios ini lumayan ramai. Apalagi saat cuaca panas seperti ini. Mungkin kalau di rumah sambil minum jus jeruk enak juga 'ya?

Tak terasa, giliran kami pun tiba. Kagamine-kun memesan es krim rasa… pisang? Aku sendiri memesan es krim dengan rasa kesukaanku, jeruk. Setelah membeli es krim, kami berdua pun bermaksud untuk kembali ke sekolah kami.

Entah hanya aku, tapi aku merasa banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami. Ya… kalau dari _feeling_ku, ada yang memperhatikan kami dengan pandangan cemburu, heran, kagum, penasaran, dan lain-lain. Namun, cemburulah yang paling dominan. Itu menurut _feeling_ku.

Aku masih dilanda kebingungan sampai mendengar suara, "Hei, bukankah itu Kagamine Len?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kagamine-kun, dia terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Secara tiba-tiba, dia langsung menarikku pergi dari situ. Namun, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah mengikuti kami. Jumlahnya banyak… mungkin lebih dari 10. Aku pun menengok ke belakang. Benar saja, di sana tampak puluhan orang mengejar kami. Kenapa 'sih mereka mengejar kami… Mungkin yang mereka kejar itu Kagamine-kun. Tapi… kenapa? Eh! Kalau tidak salah, Kagamine-kun itu model majalah yang terkenal… OH!

Kami berlari, berlari, berlari, dan… berlari. Namun, masa yang mengejar kami tak kunjung berkurang. Malah, menurutku semakin bertambah. Entah kenapa perjalanan ke sekolah yang singkat jadi terasa lama. Saat agak jarak antara kami dengan masa yang mengejar kami agak jauh, Kagamine-kun langsung menarikku ke dalam sebuah gang kecil.

Kami berdua bersembunyi di antara tempat sampah yang… uh… baunya minta ampun. Namun, itu bukan masalah sekarang. Kalau sampai mereka menemukan kami, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Kagamine-kun, apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanyaku pada Kagamine-kun, walaupun sedikit takut.

Dia mendesis pelan, menandakan aku harus diam. Tak lama, kami mendengar suara langkah kaki. Banyak sekali, dari yang kulihat tadi, mungkin puluhan orang. Setelah langkah kaki itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, namun kami masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang saling bercakap-cakap.

"Kamine-san, aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kau kembali ke sekolah sambil membawa ini!" ucap, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai perintahnya.

"Eh!? De-demo, kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa kalau seperti ini. Yang lebih penting adalah kau bisa sampai di sekolah," ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah cengiran.

Aku terdiam. Bahkan sampai Kagamine-kun pergi untuk mengalihkan orang-orang itu. Aku… kenal… cengiran itu… Ahk! Ke-kepalaku! A-ada apa!? Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit!? Entah berapa lama aku memegangi kepalaku, yang pasti saat kepalaku sudah tidak berdenyut-denyut, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tapi… aku merasa pernah melihat cengiran itu… sebelumnya…

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin masih terdiam di kelasnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit terasa sakit. Yah… walaupun mendingan daripada sebelumnya. Terdengar suara pintu kelas di geser. Membuat Rin menoleh, mendapati Lui sebagai pelaku penggeseran pintu.

"Ara? Kamine-san, kamu masih di sekolah jam segini? Apa masih ada _extracullicular_?" tanya pemuda berwajah shota itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menunggu Kagamine-kun," balas Rin dengan tenang.

Lui menaikkan alisnya, "Len-kun? Kenapa?" kembali, pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh pemilik iris oranye itu.

"Ah! Begini, tadi…" dan Rin pun menceritakan yang dialaminya bersama Len tadi. Lui hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh. Ya sudah. Tapi, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Jalanan bisa berbahaya kalau sudah gelap," ucap Lui selayaknya orang yang pernah mengalami 'kenangan' buruk saat pulang malam.

"Hai'. Oh iya! Hibiki-kun, kata Miki, kamu dan Kagamine-kun itu sepertinya dekat sekali 'ya?"

"Hmm. Kami sudah berteman sejak SD, kenapa?"

"Kata Miki, kalau kalian berdua berjalan berdampingan, kalian terlihat seperti doujin yaoi berjalan. Dan kamu jadi **uke**nya," ucap Rin tanpa dosa.

Lui sudah mematung di tempatnya berdiri, "Oh… Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan…" ujarnya datar sebelum meninggalkan kelas itu.

Tepat saat ia keluar kelas, Len yang sudah kembali dari kejaran masa berpapasan dengan Lui. Pemuda pirang itu pun menyapa sahabatnya itu. Namun, Lui hanya mengacuhkannya, membuat pemuda itu heran. Len pun mencoba mengekor di belakang Lui, sambil terus bertanya.

"Oi, Lui, kau kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah berjalan berdampingan denganku lagi!" ujar Lui dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Ha? Doushite?" tanya Len bingung.

Lui terdiam. Kembali terngiang tentang surat 'cinta' yang didapatnya. Dan kata-kata Len sewaktu di restorannya.

"Watashi… watashi… watashi wa…"

"Lui? Doushita no?"

Lui terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berlari sambil menjerit, "UKE NANKA JANAI!"

"Ha?"

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Bales review.

* * *

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine :**

Kaito : Yaaaaaaa…. Karena Miki habis makan gudang~ *plak*

Koyuki : Eto, mungkin akan dicoba buat di beberapa chapter mendatang.

Lui : Gomen updatenya lama.

* * *

**nijihanaoichi :**

Kaito : Yo, Oichi-san. Yup, Piko, Miki emang lagi déjà vu.

Miki : *blush* Enggak! Aku nggak telmi.

Piko : Aku telmi? Apa iya aku telmi?

Len : =_=

Koyuki : Ini updatenya, gomen lama.

* * *

**Mugi-pyon :**

Lui : Watashi wa UKE nanka janai! *nangis meraung-raung*

Kaito : Ini updatenya. Maaf atas kelamaannya.

* * *

**Shiyoko Miki-chan : **

Kaito : Baguslah kalau begitu. Eto, kaya'nya PikoMiki itu di chapter 3 'deh?

Nero : Oh! Masalah?!

Koyuki : *pundung*

Kaito : Ini sudah diupdate. Maaf atas keterlambatannya.

* * *

**ame-yukitoccha :**

Kaito : Oooo… silahkan bawa pulang saja bocah itu~ *plak*

Piko : Iuuuw~

Koyuki : Maaf apdetnya lama.

* * *

**Alfianonymous22 :**

Kaito : Thanks, favnya. Ini udah update~

* * *

**Nisa Piko :**

Kaito : Yup. Ini RinLennya. Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan…

Koyuki : Maaf juga karena updatenya lama…

* * *

Kaito : Yosh, akhirnya selese juga. Gomen kalau jelek. Ide lagi mentok…

Koyuki : Oke, chapter depan rencananya akan ada beberapa pair lain. Oh iya! Besok akan ada incest dan pedophile/lolicon.

Kaito : Tebak 'dong. Siapa yang incest, siapa yang lolicon/pedophile~

All : Last, RNR, minna-san(-tachi)~

* * *

**R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Drama, YAOI, to Lolicon

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid **** YAMAHA, Triple Shota Love Story **** Kuro 'Kaito' Neko~**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (crispy).**

**Title : Triple Shota Love Story.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJeness, Abal, Non Yaoi Pair, Yaoi, Mengandung unsur keshotaan yang tinggi (?), awas LOLICON, PEDOPHILE, and family.**

**Main chara : Kagamine Len, Hibiki Lui, & Utatane Piko.**

**Pairing : LenxRin, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, tenang, ada pair lain 'kok~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Yahooooo, minna-chama/-san~

Kouru : Kouru, di sini~

Kouri : Kouri juga~ Soalnya 'kan ceritanya tentang shota~

Eve : Dengar dia, nii-san? 'Shooooota'~

Adam : *pundung*

Aoi : *puk-puk Adam*

Akai : Haha! Good job, Eve! ^o^d

Kaito : Kimi-tachi, naze koko ni iru desuka? -_-a

Koyuki : Nggak apa-apa 'kan, Kaito-kun? Sekali-sekali. ^^"

Fuyuki Futago : Kadang-kadang aja, Senpai.

SuuDai : *ngangguk*

Yukito : Yoi. ^^V

Kaito : *sigh* Kalau cuma beberapa 'sih, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa kalian ber-12 ada di sini semua? Terutama mereka! *nunjuk Akai & Kaoko*

Kaoko : Me-mereka!? *jeder* *lampu mati* *lampu nyorot ke Kaoko* Sudah kuduga kau sama sekali tidak menyayangi 'Aneue'mu ini! TT_TT

Kaito : Aneue, kau minum 'ya? Kita 'kan tidak boleh minum-minum, dasar… -_-"

Kaoko : Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak percaya pada 'Aneue'mu ini?

Kaito : Tidak…

Kaoko : *glegar* *pundung*

Triple Shota : *sweat-drop* Kenapa coba mereka ber-14 ada di sini semua?

* * *

**Don't Like? You Can Click Back~**

* * *

**Chap ****7 : Drama, YAOI, to Lolicon.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di kelas yang masih agak ramai oleh murid-murid itu, tampak seorang remaja yang gendernya masih diragukan. Apakah dia laki-laki, atau perempuan? Untuk saat ini kita sebut saja dia sebagai gender 'Hideyoshi'~ (salah fandom baka!). Iya, iya, dia sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Puas!? Pemuda itu sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Terkadang ia mengetikkan huruf-huruf.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ternyata, menyusun dialog untuk sebuah drama tidak semudah kedengarannya. Belum lagi, ini adalah drama musical. Itu menambah tingkat kesulitannya. Tapi, Hibiki Lui adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi, sesusah apapun itu, dia pasti akan mengerjakannya. Tak heran, pemuda Hibiki itu selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di kelasnya.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa, Lui-kun? Dari tadi serius sekali?" sebuah suara membuat pemuda berkecantikan wanita itu terlonjak.

Pemuda itu menengok, mendapati bahwa suara tersebut milik seorang gadis dengan iris sewarna langit, Suzune Ring. "oh, Ring-chan, tidak… aku hanya membuat dialog untuk drama nanti," ucapnya disertai helaan nafas pelan.

Ring hanya mengangguk paham. "Sepertinya susah 'ya? Apa tidak minta bantuan yang lain saja?"

Lui menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, mereka 'kan sudah punya tugas sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak enak jika menyusahkan mereka. Lagi pula, tugas ini diberikan untukku, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab 'kan?" ucap Lui dengan tenang sambil tersenyum menatap laptopnya.

Ring yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa menatap Lui dengan tatapan kagum. Yah… nggak semua cowok bertanggung jawab seperti Lui 'kan? Ketua kelas saja tidak bertanggung jawab… Apa liat-liat? Oke. Nggak usah jauh-jauh, _Author _juga nggak bertanggung jawab! Puas?! Pada puas?! Hah?! Ah, _sorry_. Bek tu sutorii.

Sekarang jam istirahat, dan para murid memang diberikan waktu untuk mengurus 'acara' mereka beberapa hari sebelum hari 'H'. Jadi, yah, mereka ada yang bermain-main, tidur, bolos, makan, dan lain-lain. Apa lagi? Iya 'deh! Iya! _Author _juga cuma tidur di kelas pas pada nyiapin pensi! Udah puas!? Jangan natap aku begitu 'dong!

'_Greeet!'_

Pintu kelas 7 A digeser dengan agak kasar. Dan, pelaku dari penggeseran pintu itu adalah sang ketua kelas yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Udah! Jangan liatin aku terus!

Sontak semua penghuni kelas menatap sang ketua dengan pandangan membunuh. Pasalnya, sang ketua benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan kemarin. Tidur siang dan mengistirahatkan otak. Dasar. Anehnya, sang ketua sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia hanya berjalan dengan santai ke meja Lui. "Sudah selesai belum, Hibiki?" tanyanya pada pemuda berwajah cewek itu.

Lui menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, "Maaf, aku belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," maaf Lui dengan tulus. Bahkan wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

Entah kenapa, seluruh penghuni kelas, terutama yang laki-laki, kecuali Piko, langsung menatap pemuda beriris emas itu dengan pandangan membunuh. Kali ini, pemuda itu menyadari tatapan dari murid-murid kelas 7 A. Namun, entah bodoh atau apa, dia hanya bertanya dengan nada datar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Baka. Harusnya kau sebagai 'ketua' kelas itu membantu Lui. Bukannya menyerahkan semuda pekerjaanmu pada Lui!" ucap Len yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Ring. Artinya dia ada di samping Lui.

"Iya 'kan, Lu-eh?"

"Jangan mendekat lebih dari 10 meter!" pekik Lui yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu sambil memasang wajah… seperti orang mau di…ehem…_rape_. Len? Dia hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

"Lu-Lui, ke-kenapa?" kata Len dengan nada mendramatisir. Matanya berbeling-beling(?). Kenapa? Kalau berkaca-kaca sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

Lui hanya memalingkan wajahnya, "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Len-kun. Ini memalukan… Aku… sudah tak bisa menerima ini semua…" jawab Lui dengan nada orang ingin menangis.

Len berjalan mendekati Lui secara perlahan. Tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak pemuda yang beberapa cm lebih pendek darinya itu. "Lui…"

"Jangan sentuh!" dengan kasar Lui menepis tangan Len. Membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Oranye bertemu _azure_. Len menatap Lui dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ma-maaf… A-aku tidak bermaksud…" ucapnya terbata-bata, dilengkapi nada yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

Lho? Kok melenceng ke yaoi? Enggak 'kok. Kita lihat saja para penghuni kelas. Miki sedang memotret adegan 'sepasang kekasih' dengan seme cowok shota berambut kuning dan uke cowok shota berambut oren. Rin dan Ring sudah pingsan melihat adegan dua mahluk shota itu. Piko hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil merekam adegan romantis dua pemuda itu. Lumayan kalau di_upload _ke internet. Ketua kelas datar seperti biasa. Yang lainnya ada yang pingsang, memutih, _nosebleed_, cemburu, dan lain-lain. Para penghuni kelas ini edan semua 'ya? Sama seperti kelas _Author_.

Oke, lanjut. Len melangkah mendekati Lui, namun Lui mundur. Begitu terus, sampai punggung Lui menabrak dinding. Yup. Tidak ada lagi celang untuk melarikan diri. Ditambah lagi, kedua tangan Len mengunci gerakan Lui. Len menatap Lui dengan tatapan 'oh _so sexy_'nya. Miki semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia terus memfoto adegan Duo L itu. Maaf, Hikaru-san, julukan dari Anda saya pake~ Rin dan Ring sudah hampir _nosebleed_. Yah… walaupun bukan fujo seperti Miki, mereka tetap tertarik dengan ini. Ngomong-ngomong, 'kok Ring bukannya cemburu 'ya? Piko, dia lagi sholat(?) sambil berdoa, "Ya Allah, berikanlah petunjuk pada hambaMu ini. Tuntunlah hambaMu ini di jalan yang benar. Amin…" Inchou? Dia baca naskah yang diketik Lui. Tumben niat. Sisanya masih sama. Ada yang pingsan, _nosebleed_, mati(?), dan lain-lain.

"Lui, jelaskan padaku!" ujar Len dengan nada memohon. Seperti kalau orang memohon penjelasan ama pacarnya 'gitu 'deh.

"Aku… Aku… Tidak mau dibilang UKEmu terus!"

'_Doooooong…'_

Semua penghuni kelas cengo. Rin hanya tertawa garing. Kenapa? Liat chap 6. Ring, dia menghela nafas lega. Miki, dia melengos kecewa. Piko, dia berucap "Alhamdulillah(?)!" ketua kelas masih datar. Sisanya kecewa.

"Oh…Ya… maaf. Jangan salahkan aku 'dong!"

"Makanya, Len-kun jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Nanti aku dikira uke!"

Semua orang, min Duo L, membatin, 'Itu 'mah memang sudah nasipmu…'

Miki yang karena kelewat kecewanya dia melemparnovel yaoinya. "Ah! Dasar tanggung!" kemudian…

'_Chu~'_

"KYAAAAAAA!" _PLAK!' 'Croooot!'_

Mau tahu kejadiannya? Kita ulang~

…

Miki melempar novel yaoinya. Novel itu tepat terkena belakang kepala Len. Len terdorong, sehingga dia, **tanpa sengaja**, men**cium** pipi kiri Lui. Kemudian Lui berteriak, lalu menampar Len. Yang terakhir itu pada _nosebleed_, kecuali Miki yang memotret lagi, Piko yang berdoa lagi, ketua kelas yang masih cuek.

…

_After a few hour_… Kini, semuanya sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Eh, nggak semuanya. Len duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk lutut. Lui duduk di pojokan, tapi berlawanan arah ama Len, sambil memeluk lutut. Anehnya, dia _blushing_. Kalau Len 'kan dikelilingi aura suram.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau, Suzune, Kamine, Furukawa, Utatane, dan Kagamine membantu Hibiki? Tugas kalian sudah selesai 'kan?" usul sang ketua kelas.

Mereka yang namanya disebut, saling melempar pandangan.

"Boleh."

"Ya… Baiklah!"

"Aku sama denag Rin dan Ring."

"Terserah."

"…"

Yang terakhir itu Len. Dia sama sekali nggak menjawab. Dia menoleh ke arah Lui. Lui menoleh ke arah Len. Mereka berdua langsung membuang muka sambil _blushing_, setelah saling tatap. Dasar…

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kalian semua membantu Hibiki, sepulang sekolah, jaa ne~" tepat sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu pergi, Ring sudah mencengkram bahu kanan pemuda itu.

"Matte, Kagene-kun, **Anda** tidak membantu apa-apa, bukan? Bagaimana jika **Anda** ikut dengan **kami**?" tanya/ancam Ring dengan aura hitam pekat.

"Ap-" _'Bugh!'_

Itu suara Ring yang menendang perut ketua kelas yang dipanggil, Kagene. Pemuda itu jatuh tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana, **Kagene Rei-kun**~?" kembali, Ring bertanya dengan nada seram.

"Ha-hai'," akhirnya, Rei hanya bisa pasrah karena ancama gadis beriris biru langit itu.

* * *

**Safety Recommend :**

Hoshiro Futago : Anak baik ataupun nakal, jangan pernah meniru adegan ini 'ya? Oke!? Janji!?

* * *

Sekarang ini, 7 remaja itu sudah berada di depan sebuah restoran milik pemuda bermarg Hibiki itu. Entah kenapa, Rei yang biasanya cuek, jadi terlihat gelisah. Yah… walaupun tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Entahlah, yang pasti pemuda hitam itu tampak gelisah sejak tiba di depan kediaman Hibiki.

Pintu itu terbuka, diikuti oleh ke-7 remaja itu masuk ke dalamnya. Oh iya, rumah Lui ada di belakang restorannya, jadi kalau mau masuk harus lewat restoran. Rei semakin gelisah saat mereka hampir memasuki rumah Lui. Sebenarnya, dia berpikir untuk menendang Len yang ada di depannya, untuk mengalihkan perhatian, kemudian dia melarikan diri. Pertanyaan. Kenapa Rei sebegitu tidak inginnya masuk ke rumah Lui? Jawabannya akan ada di bawah. Bukan di A/N.

Tanpa Rei sadari, semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Lui. Mahluk shota kuning memanggil-manggil pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu. Rei pun dengan ogah-ogahan masuk ke rumah Lui. Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu mahluk berambut hitam itu.

Setelah mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal yang khusus dipakai di dalam rumah, mereka semua berjalan mengikuti Lui ke kamarnya. Kamar Lui lumayan rapi untuk ukuran cowok. Oh, dia 'kan Hide-Woi! Ngapain pada nyiapin tombak!

Ehem, lanjut. Kamarnya hanya terdiri dari sebuah kasur _single_, TV, meja belajar, rak buku, lemari pakaian, dan perlengkapan yang sewajarnya ada di kamar murid SMP.

"Silahkan~ Maaf berantakan…" ujar Lui sambil mempersilahkan para tamunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sementara para tamu, min Rei, hanya membatin, 'Berantakan dari mana coba?' Yah… begitulah. Mereka pun mulai mengerjakan, atau dalam konteks ini, membantu Lui mengerjakan naskah dramanya. Ada angin apa sampai Rei masih seperti orang yang ketakutan di rumah itu. Dan akhirnya, hal yang Rei takutkan terjadi.

"Onii-chan~! Onii-chan di dalam!?" sebuah suara cempreng terdengar dari depan pintu kamar Hibiki sulung itu.

"Iya! Onii-chan ada di dalam. Sebentar," Lui pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu. Menampilkan sesosok anak perempuan berusia sekitar… 7 tahun dengan pita putih di rambut hitamnya. Beda dengan Rin, anak itu memakai pitanya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti telinga kucing.

"Ah, minna-san. Kenalkan, ini adikku, Hibiki Rui. Rui-chan, ini teman-teman onii-chan," ucap Lui pada adiknya yang diketahui bernama Rui.

Anak beriris sewarna emas itu membungkung 90 derajat, "Namaku, Rui, kelas 1 SD, salam kenal kakak-kakak~" ucap Rui dengan nada imut.

"Hisashiburi, Rui," ucap Len dan Piko bersamaan. Yah… mengingat mereka bertiga berteman sejak kecil, jadi tak heran 'kan?

"Konichiwa Rui-chan. Namaku Suzune Ring, yoroshiku~"

"Aku Kamine Rin."

"Furukawa Miki."

Para gadis memperkenalkan diri mereka pada adik perempuan dari Hibiki Lui itu. Sementara Rui hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dasar anak kecil… Matte… Kaya'nya ada yang aneh. _Y'think_?

"Lho, inchou di mana?" tanya Piko yang akhirnya menyadari ketidakberadaan ketua kelas mereka.

Mereka semua saling pandang, Rui bingung. Keheningan sempat terjadi sampai Lui menyadari sesuatu, "Kagene-kun, kenapa kamu bersembunyi di belakang, Len-kun?"

Sontak, semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang ketua kelas. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya. Rui yang melihat Rei, langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan… ehem… kira-kira~ (maksudku, _sparkling-sparkling_).

"Oh, iya, Rui-chan ini Kage-"

"REI-CHAN!" _'Brugh!'_

Belum sempat Lui menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rui sudah lebih dahulu berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya sambil melompat memeluk Rei. Tentu saja Rei yang belum seimbang terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

Semua orang di situ, min Rui dan Rei, terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Apalagi Rui memeluk Rei dengan manja, sementara Rei terlihat agak risih.

"Rui-chan, kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Lui pada si bungsu Hibiki itu.

Masih dengan memeluk Rei, Rui mengangguk mantap. Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu berujar dengan nada ceria dan polos khas anak kecil, "Mochiron, dia ini suaminya Rui~"

Hening. Semua orang di situ melongo atas perkataan Rui. Rei sendiri sepertinya sudah menduga perkataan gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk lehernya itu.

"Inchou… tidak kusangka kau…" Len berujar dengan sedikit terbata. Mungkin kaget.

"Ck… ck… ck… Kagene-kun, kamu benar-benar 'deh," kali ini Rin berujar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar serigala licik yang mempermainkan kelinci lemah!" tambah Ring sambil sedikit memekik.

"_Pedophile_," ujar Miki sambil memfotonya dengan ponselnya.

"Lolicon," sekarang Piko menambah perkataan Miki.

"Hidoi no Kagene-kun! Watashi no imouto senjoku kaeshite!" ujar Lui yang _sister complex_nya bangkit.

"Kalian salah!" kali ini Rei yang berteriak. Wah, tumben orang ini teriak.

Sementara Rui sepertinya _enjoy_-_enjoy _saja memeluk Rei. Baiklah, Rui dan Rei memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kapan dan bagaimana, akan dibahan di _chapter _mendatang. Tunggu saja.

Rei berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, hanya tatapan aneh yang ditunjukan untuknya. Oh, satu tatapan membunuh dari Lui. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Oi, Rui, bisa lepaskan aku?" pinta Rei dengan nada memelas.

Tatapan maut Lui tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum. Sepertinya senang kalau Rui mau melepas pelukannya. Namun, yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Eh, kenapa?! Re-Rei-chan nggak suka Rui 'ya? Hu-HUWEEE!" yah… Rui nggak mau dilepas. Dan dia malah nangis. Mana kencang banget lagi.

"Eh! Bukan begitu!"

"Terus kenapa? Hiks… Rui 'kan mau meluk Rei-chan… hiks… masa'… hiks… nggak boleh…?" tanya anak berumur 7 tahun itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tatapan _kitty-eyes_nya.

Oh, kita lihat reaksi Rei. Dia menelan ludah, _blushing_, bersalah, malu. Dan pada akhrinya…

"Terserah Rui saja 'deh…"

"YEY!" dan Rui pun memeluk Rei lagi.

Singkat cerita, mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka membuat naskah drama. Dengan Rui yang terus-terusan bermanja-manja pada Rei. Rei yang depresi. Duo L yang saling _blushing _ketika terjadi kontak mata. Jiah! Mereka benar-benar 'deh. Miki yang terkadang memfoto RuiRei atau Duo L. Piko yang asyik membuat lagu dengan _software _bernama Vocaloid, di laptopnya. Duo R (Rin & Ring) yang memikirkan kelanjutan drama mereka. Yah… kira-kira begitulah kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Hibiki.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Bales review~ Hoi! Kimi-tachi, cepat!

Koyuki : Udah pada pergi semua.

Kaito : Ck… ya udah. Kita ber-10 aja. (Kaito, Koyuki, Triple Shota, 4 R, & Miki)

* * *

**nijihanaoichi :**

Kaito : Saya juga turut prihatin dengan Lui. Tapi, itu takdirnya dia~ *plak*

Koyuki : Maaf kalau RinLennya kurang. Kan, habis kena WB.

Kaito : Tenang, nggak bakal discontinued 'kok. Kan sayang~ Ini updatenya!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22 :**

Len : Siapa yang shota! Aku ini keceh badai~ *alay kumat*

Lui : *pundung*

Kaito : Hmm… jawaban Anda untuk pedophile salah. Untuk incest… salah~ mungkin hampir benar~

Koyuki : Ini sudah dilanjutkan!

* * *

**Shina -0- Hoshi :**

Kaito : Makasih pujiannya~ :) Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan…

Lui : *pundung*

* * *

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine :**

Kaito : Huft, aku dimaafkan~

Duo L : *saling lirik* *blushing GaJe*

Kaito : Ini updatenya!

* * *

Koyuki : Hint, chapter depan aka nada incestnya. Bisa tebak siapa? Oh iya! Ada YURInya juga 'lho~

Kaito : Oke, sekarang saya sudah LULUS! Tinggal nyari sekolah 'deh~

Ring : Palingan nilaimu jelek. :P

Kaito : Hei! Begini-begini aku dari SMP terbaik di kotaku tahu… cuman Sciencenya aja yang mepet.

Piko : Emang berapa aja?

Kaito : Hmm… Bahasa Indo & MTK sama. Bahasa Ing paling tinggi. Science terendah… mana bedanya jauh! TT_TT

Rin&Miki : Baka…

Kaito : Iya, iya. Oke, minna-san, R&R?

* * *

**R&R?  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
